


On Display

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Dominance, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: After pick-pocketing Barry Allen's wallet, Len discovers that everything he thought he knew was wrong. Now he's about to discover that the Scarlet Speedster is much more interesting than he ever thought possible.





	1. Picking the Right Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a D/s story. There are some dominance themes, but they are not a focus. This is about Barry finding a partner who accepts him as he is, in and out of the bedroom. It's about Len discovering someone who cherishes him in ways no one else ever has.

Leonard Snart was bored. Lisa was in Coast City visiting an old friend. Mick was who knows where today, probably burning down a building. Mark was with Shawna in Florida pulling a con. Hartley and Axel were celebrating their six month anniversary on Maui. There was nothing he felt like stealing, so he had no heists to plan. Quite frankly, he had been going gaga sitting in his apartment, watching crap TV, which is what led him to window shopping in the mall. Disgusted with himself and his ennui, he was about to leave and hit the nearest bar when he saw a mark. Not just any mark, either, but the best possible mark. 

Barry Allen, aka The Flash, had just entered Hot Topic. Len grinned as he quickly crossed to the shop and peeked inside. Barry was standing with his back to the door, looking bored as Ramon flipped through a rack of anime shirts. Unable to resist, Len slipped in and expertly swiped the hero’s wallet. He was back out of the store and heading toward the nearest exit in under twenty seconds. He grinned all the way home.

Once inside his apartment he fixed himself a quick meal and sat down at the table to eat. He flipped open the wallet and chuckled at Barry’s picture on the ID. Not even the DMV could make the kid look less than absolutely adorable. Barry was like a little puppy. Sweet, innocent and cute. Len wouldn’t ever admit it aloud, but he had a lot of fantasies involving the younger man. None of them were innocent.

Along with the ID, Barry had a debit card, two credit cards, a health insurance card, a gift card for a local pizzeria, and a few photos of Barry with people Len didn’t recognize. That was surprising. He thought he knew everyone in the speedster’s life. He would have expected the kid to have photos of his family or the crew at the lab. One was of Barry sitting between two men a little closer to Len’s age than Barry’s, all three holding up beers around table. One showed Barry and a petite redhead, their arms wrapped tight around one another as they smiled for the camera.

The last one was a little intriguing. It was obviously some sort of costume party, because all three were wearing feathered masks over their eyes, but Len would know that smile anywhere. Barry was sitting on a stool at a bar, his arms around a young man’s waist, keeping the guy perched on his right leg. There was a blonde woman behind Barry, her chin resting on his shoulder. Barry and the other man were wearing a vintage suits, but he couldn’t tell what the woman was wearing. 

Len set aside the photos and pulled out $83 in cash, a couple of movie stubs and three condoms. “More than a little optimistic, huh?” he chuckled, ignoring the twinge of jealousy. Then he reached the last item in the wallet. It was a thick business card, but not a typical one. There was no name or phone number. The front was dark gray with the image of a feathered mask embossed in gold leaf. On the back was an address stamped in red ink. Curious, Len pulled out his phone and googled the Keystone address.

**********

Len took a seat at the corner of the bar and ordered a scotch. It had taken almost a month (29 days, to be exact) to gain admittance to Stellar. Not only did he have to submit an application, but he had to be interviewed (by a stern looking woman somewhere between the ages of 60 and 190), put down a security deposit of $5000 dollars (refunded after his 30 day trial membership), and present a clean bill of health from the doctor the club had on retainer. He also had to sign an extensive nondisclosure agreement. It seemed a bit excessive, but by the time he got to the interview portion, he was too curious to back off.

Once his name (the little used alias Les Wynn) went into the register, he was given a business card just like the one Barry had possessed, as well as a plastic key-card that got him through the security door. The key-card had a chip embedded in it that contained all his information. A necessary precaution, the secretary assure him, so that they always knew who was on the premises. 

Len might have been more worried, if not for the fact that all the research he had done had yielded very little actual info. Any business with that tight of security wasn’t likely to out him to the police, even if they knew Wynn was actually Snart. Everything about the club was a well guarded secret. The only thing he had been able to verify about the club (and that had come from his initial google search) was that two years ago it was fined because of some sort of zoning violation. He hadn’t even been able to find out what the violation was about. The building, itself, was a nondescript brick structure with a steel door in the front and back. All of the windows were shuttered, there were no enticing displays, not even a sign with the name of the business on it. Beside the front door was a small brass plaque that had the street address engraved on it, and a key-card reader below that.

Honestly, Len’s first assumption was that the club was some sort of exclusive gentleman’s club. However the secrecy around it was too tightly controlled for it to be that simple. Strip clubs weren’t illegal, so why hide that? A brothel had been his next guess, based on the physical required. The lack of scantily clad women (or men) belied that. The wait staff wore slacks and button-up shirts, even the women. Len could only think of one other reason for the physical, the nondisclosure and the tight security. But the idea that Barry ‘Cinnamon Roll’ Allen would be involved in something so… deliciously wicked, was absolutely unbelievable. He just could not imagine the kid sitting in a club, watching people have sex.

Tonight was his first visit and he was already feeling a little uncomfortable. He had nothing against sex. Hell, it was one of his favorite stress relievers, whether participating or watching. No, his discomfort stemmed from the possibility that he might have to watch Barry watch someone else have sex. He wasn’t sure his jealous nature could take that. 

The club was pretty upscale. There were two stages, one large stage that dominated the south wall and a smaller one across the room. There was plenty of light to make the club seem open and show it was clean, but still dim enough to seem relaxing. In the center of the large room was an island bar of polished maple. There were no booths, but twenty four-seater tables were placed around the area. Along the east wall were five doors. One was marked for employees only but the other four were numbered and needed a key card to access.

Suddenly the lights in the club dimmed a bit more and a curtain closed off the large stage from view. A spotlight came on and a red headed woman stepped onto the stage. Len’s eyes widened, recognizing her from one of Barry’s pictures. She wore a simple sundress of pale pink and ballet shoes. She smiled at the audience who grew quiet fairly quickly.

“Thank you all for your patience,” she said cheerfully. “The evening's entertainment is about to start. Tonight we have two shows for you. The first one features a few club favorites we haven’t seen in a while.” Cheers and claps rose up immediately, and she smiled as she held up her hands for silence. “Let’s begin, shall we?” she purred. “My friends, I give you Sharon, Ethan and Alan.”

The curtain pulled back and Len almost gasped out loud. On one side of the stage sat a low divan. A curvy, olive-skinned woman reclined on it, fully nude. In the center of the stage was a St. Andrew’s cross. A muscular man with wavy blonde hair, wearing only a pair of boxers, was attaching cuffs to the wrists of Barry Allen. There were two aluminum trays on the floor beside the cross.

Len’s eyes slowly swept over every visible inch of the speedsters naked form. From the alabaster skin of his toned legs all the way up to his half-lidded green eyes. Heat pooled in his abdomen and his cock instantly hardened as he watched Barry smirk at the other man when he placed a ball gag between Barry’s lips. Len gripped his thighs tightly as the blonde’s hand swept down Barry’s torso, skirted his thickening erection and swatted his left thigh lightly.

The woman, Sharon, rose slowly from the divan and walked across the stage to Ethan as a bass-heavy beat began playing over the speakers. He pulled her into a deep kiss before moving to the side of the cross. His hands stroked along Barry’s sides as the woman dropped to the knees and began placing little kitten licks along Barry’s shaft. After only a few licks Barry’s cock was fully erect, curving toward his stomach. The woman reached out and dipped her hands into the trays, coming away covered in what looked like blue paint.

Even from where he sat, Len could easily see the beads of pre-cum spilling from the tip of Barry’s dick. He bit back a groan, wishing he could have a taste. Sharon sank down further and began mouthing at his sack, her tongue darting out occasionally. Ethan had moved behind the cross now, his hands began teasing and pinching at Barry’s nipples. Barry’s chest heaved but his eyes remained focused on the audience no matter how enthusiastically Sharon suckled or licked. Her fingers began to stroke up and down his thighs, trailing the vivid blue color over his taut muscles.

When Ethan moved back around to the front he had already shed his boxers, his hard cock standing out from a nest of trimmed curls. Len could appreciate the man’s beauty, but in his mind, Ethan fared poorly in comparison to Barry. Ethan stroked Barry’s length several times as he leaned in and mouthed at Barry’s neck before sliding a condom onto him. 

By now Barry was flushed with desire, his hips bucking slightly. Sharon rose from her knees, facing Barry. Ethan moved behind her and lifted her by the waist. She grabbed onto a couple of handles at the top of the cross Len hadn’t noticed before and squeezed Barry’s hips with her knees. Once she was bearing some of her own weight, Ethan slid one hand down to grip Barry’s cock and guide it to her entrance. Even with the gag in place, Barry’s moan of pleasure was audible. 

Len watched, torn between lust and jealousy, as the woman began to ride Barry. Her moans and gasps sounded too real to be an act. Her skin flushed deeper with each minute that passed, her eyes wide enough for everyone near the stage to see how blown her pupils were. With each passing minute the sounds she made became more and more wanton.

Ethan’s hands stroked both of them, occasionally adding pinches or light slaps to various places. Eventually Sharon’s movements became jerkier, less smooth. Her mouth dropped open and her arms trembled as she struggled to hold on. Ethan’s arms wrapped around her ribs and he began guiding her into harder thrusts, his fingers teasing her nipples until she let out a ragged cry of ecstasy, body shuddering. Her body relaxed and Ethan lifted her off of Barry, carrying her back to the divan where she laid down, boneless.

Len swallowed the last of his drink as Ethan walked back over to Barry and lined up his cock with the speedster’s. He wrapped his hand around them both and began stroking slowly. Both men’s hips jerked greedily. Ethan leaned in, kissing Barry’s lips around the gag. Len could see Barry’s hands clenching tightly above the cuffs as his body strained to thrust faster. 

After two minutes Ethan reached up with his free hand and quickly unfastened the buckle on the gag, letting it fall away. He pushed two fingers between Barry’s lips and he sucked on them noisily. Ethan moaned and tightened his grip. It only took two more strokes before he was cumming all over Barry’s stomach. He immediately removed Barry’s condom, then stepped back, no longer in contact with Barry’s trembling cock. Len’s eyes were glued to the engorge erection that bobbed helplessly above swollen balls. Surely they weren’t going to leave him like that! 

Sharon rose back up and walked over, bending down to release the cuffs around Barry’s ankles while Ethan unclasped the ones around his wrists. Once Barry was free, they helped him catch his balance before turning to face the audience. Enthusiastic applause and a few cat-calls erupted as the three of them embraced. The stage lights dimmed and the house lights rose.

The red head stepped back into view and announced that the next show would start in twenty minutes. Len stood and headed for the exit. It wasn’t until he was outside that he finally managed to take a deep breath of much needed oxygen. He got into his car and reached down to adjust his hard-on before starting the engine and heading to the nearest safe house. He tried to keep his mind clear, but it was impossible not to replay what he had seen, over and over, in his head.

As soon as he got inside he began ripping off his clothes, feeling too constricted. By the time he reached his bedroom, he was naked. He jerked open the bedside table drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube before dropping down across the bed. He slicked up his hand and began stroking his thick cock, eyes closed as he pictured Barry beside him, the younger man’s hand replacing his own. In an embarrassingly short amount of time he was tumbling over the edge of an intense orgasm, Barry’s name on his lips. 

It took several minutes for him to come down from his post-orgasmic high. When he did he groaned out loud. How the hell was he going to face the Flash again, without picturing what he had witnessed tonight???


	2. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are given and an unlikely friendship begins.

Unfortunately for Len, it wasn’t the Flash, but Barry, he ran into. He turned a corner at the grocery store and came to an abrupt halt when he saw the speedster looking over the shelves of coffee. Barry reached out, grabbed a canister and set it in his cart. Then Barry looked up and noticed him. He could feel his cheeks heat up, which startled him. He never blushed! He was startled enough to abandon his cart and walk quickly out the exit. He got three feet from his car when there was a sudden gust of wind and his vision went wonky. A second later he found himself in the alley behind the store.

“What are you up to, Cold?”

He heaved slightly and blinked away his dizziness. “A little warning next time, kid,” he snapped.

Barry snorted and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Len. “Maybe, _IF _you explain why you booked it out of the store? Where you about to rob the place?”__

__“No,” he bit out. “I was shopping. Saw you and thought I’d avoid trouble.”_ _

__Barry chuckled. “And how is that working for you?”_ _

__Len didn’t like the smug look on Barry’s face. It was time to take back control of their dynamic. He smirked and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out the business card he had found in Barry’s wallet and held it out. “While I’ve got your attention,” he purred, “I thought I’d return this.” He waited expectantly for the blushes and rambling he loved reducing the kid to. Instead he got a couple seconds of silence._ _

__Barry tilted his head and stared at Len closely. “At least I now know where my wallet went,” he smirked. “Keep it,” he said, nodding toward the card. “I have more. I would like my photos back, though.” Barry turned and walked back toward the mouth of the alley. “Hey, Cold?” he called back, without looking, “Next time you stop in, tell Charlie your drinks are on me.”_ _

__Len’s jaw dropped as Barry disappeared from view. What the fuck???_ _

__**********_ _

__“So let me get this straight,” Mick said, setting his beer bottle back on the table, “you lifted the wallet of the Flash, found a strange card that led you to a sex club, where you watched the kid publicly have sex with two people, then you confronted him with it in a dirty alley, and not only was he not embarrassed, but he invited you back to the club?”_ _

__Len groaned and laid his head down on his forearms. “Yes?”_ _

__“What’s the problem again?” the pyromaniac asked._ _

__Len looked up with a glare. “He knows I watched him have sex, Mick.”_ _

__Mick shrugged. “So?”_ _

__“Why do I fucking talk to you?” Len grouched._ _

__Mick snorted. “Look, you got a thing for the kid. I don’t get it, but whatever. You don’t get my crush on the Joker’s little birdie, Quinn. Now you find out the kid’s got a kink. One that suits your particular kink, by the way.”_ _

__“What?!”_ _

__Mick rolled his eyes. “You’re a voyeur, don’t lie. The kid practically begged you to come watch him get off.”_ _

__“He didn’t,” Len mumbled._ _

__“Didn’t what?” Mick asked._ _

__“Get off,” Len answered. “He didn’t cum.”_ _

__Mick’s eyes widened and there was a hint of respect there, now. “Orgasm delay?” he asked._ _

__Len hesitated, thinking about it. “Maybe,” he admitted, remembering the look in Barry’s eyes on that stage. He hadn’t seemed disappointed or upset about not cumming. If anything, he looked blissful._ _

__“Nice,” Mick approved. “I wouldn’t have pegged someone so impulsive for liking to hold off.” He opened another beer and took a sip. “So, is he a regular there? Got set hours so you know when to visit? Can you bring a plus one?”_ _

__Len sighed and gave up trying to hold a serious conversation with his partner. “I hate you,” he snarled._ _

__Mick chuckled and shrugged. “Look, I don’t see the problem. You want Barry Allen. You know, now, that he’s at least bisexual. He invited you to come back to the sex club he performs at. Go. Have a drink. Watch the kid get fucked.” Mick stood and headed toward the living room. “And Snart?”_ _

__Len turned to look at Mick._ _

__Mick grinned and gave him a wink. “If he still doesn’t bust a nut on stage, offer to help him with that in private.”_ _

__Len would have been tempted to throw something at the man’s back, if he wasn’t too busy picturing doing exactly what Mick suggested._ _

__**********_ _

__It took him two weeks to work up to visiting Stellar again. He also took the precaution of jerking off before he went. The last thing he wanted was to greet Barry with an obvious hard-on. He found a small table to the left of the stage that gave him a clear view of the exit. He looked around the room, careful to appear casual. A waitress walked over and set a drink in front of him and he frowned._ _

__“I didn’t order anything,” he objected._ _

__The waitress shrugged. “The bartender sent it over,” she said calmly._ _

__Len looked over toward the bar and tensed when he spotted Barry behind the bar, mixing a drink for a woman. Len’s mouth watered as he looked Barry over. He was wearing a tight black wife-beater and black slacks with dark blue suspenders. He was used to the kid dressed in nerd-chic or in that ultra tight leather suit, but he’d never seen him look so sexy. Or relaxed._ _

__Barry handed the woman her drink and she moved away after blowing him a kiss. Barry turned his head, meeting Len’s eyes with a tiny smirk. Len swallowed the scotch quickly and stood up, carrying the tumbler back to the bar. He slid onto a stool and braced his elbows on the bar top._ _

__“Another?” Barry asked calmly._ _

__“Tell the truth,” Len said with a smirk, “you’re twins, right. There’s no way you’re Scarlet. The kid blushes at the drop of the hat.”_ _

__Barry chuckled and took the tumbler from Len. He grabbed a clean one and filled it with scotch before pushing it toward Len. “I’m an only child. You know that.” He tilted his head and stared at Len for a moment. “To be honest, I thought you already knew about this part of my life. I know you stalked me when you learned my name. All that teasing you do,” he said with a shrug as he braced his hip on the shelf behind the bar, “I thought you were hinting about all this.”_ _

__Len snorted. “Believe me, Scarlet, if I had known about this place, the teasing would have gone a whole other way.” Two older men stepped up to the bar before Barry could reply, gaining his attention._ _

__“Alan!” one of them said cheerfully. “I don’t suppose you’ll be gracing the stage tonight? Or maybe one of the rooms for once?”_ _

__Barry gave them a sly wink. “Sorry, Steve. I’m strictly behind the bar, tonight.”_ _

__The two men looked disappointed, eyeing Barry like a piece of candy. Len wished he had his cold gun. Maybe that would cool them off. He sipped his drink, instead. He watched Barry pour them beers from the tap, then swipe their key-cards for the charges. Once they walked away he raised an eyebrow at Barry. “You forgot to ask for my card,” he pointed out._ _

__Barry moved back to where Len was sitting and leaned forward, his hands flat on the bar top, arms straight to hold himself up. “No,” he said softly, “I didn’t.”_ _

__Len grinned, taking another sip. It was top of the line scotch, after all. “Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble, kid.”_ _

__Barry hesitated a moment before turning and waving over one of the waitresses. He murmured in her ear and she nodded, hurrying off. A minute later another man stepped behind the bar and began wiping down the counter. Barry stepped from around the bar and motioned for Len to follow. He grew more and more curious as they went through the employee door to a back hallway. Barry led him to the second door on the left and they stepped into an office._ _

__Barry closed the door and pointed to a framed business license beside the door. Len moved closer and read it over. He could feel his jaw drop, helpless to stop his shock from showing as he read the name of the owner. Sebastian Allen. Wait! What? It couldn’t be! He looked at the dates, too. The club had opened in 2012. “Sebastian Allen? A relative?” Len asked._ _

__Barry was intently focused on Len. “You know Sebastian is one of my middle names. When my mom died and dad went to prison, her insurance paid out to me,” he said softly. “Joe put it into a savings account for me. I was taking some criminology classes for my forensic license when I discovered that sex clubs were not illegal as long as certain rules were followed. So, I used the money to open Stellar.”_ _

__That means the kid had owned this place before he became the Flash. Before he even graduated college. Len moved across the room and sprawled on the sofa, struggling to regain his normal cool persona. “What rules are those?” he asked._ _

__“Well,” Barry walked over to the desk and hopping up on the corner, swinging his feet, “regular testing for diseases, for one. All the performers have to be members and all the members have to be over 21 years of age with no felony convictions. They have to be legal citizens. There is no money exchanged for any acts. In fact no money is exchanged beyond drinks, the retainer and annual membership fee. Alcohol is only served in the main room. The private rooms have cameras and each recording is stored for 60 days. A subpoena is required before I’ll turn over a recording, though. The strictest rule, though, has nothing to do with legality. No one knows I’m the owner but the manager, the accountant and the lawyer I have on retainer. The members think I’m a second manager who fills in behind the bar when needed and occasionally performs on stage.”_ _

__“And why is that?” Len asked, curiously._ _

__Barry shot him a disbelieving look. “Have you met my friends and family? Joe knows some things about the club, but he insists on a ‘don’t ask/don’t tell’ policy. He knows I own it, and that it’s a sex club, but he doesn’t know about my performances or who is a member. Iris doesn’t know about Stellar, at all. She would yell at me first, then demand to be let in because she doesn’t think I should be allowed secrets or privacy. Caitlin would lecture me on morality for the next hundred years, then demand I let her test for every STD imaginable, even though I’m immune to disease. Cisco would give himself an aneurysm trying to imagine what went on on here and never be able to look me in the eye again. Arrow would probably shoot me again.”_ _

__Len studied Barry carefully for several seconds. “Why a sex club?” he asked. He had a good idea why, but he wanted to hear it from Barry’s own mouth. Was the kid so deep into the closet that he could only be out here?_ _

__Barry sighed and moved off the desk. He put his hands in his pockets and looked away from Len. “Honestly? Because I never found anyone who was… okay with my particular inclinations. For the most part, the members think what I do is just a tease, a way to keep them interested.”_ _

__“And what are your inclinations?” Len asked calmly. He was tempted to purr or drawl, but he sensed that this was something the speedster took very seriously and any teasing would shut him down._ _

__A long moment of silence hung between them before Barry’s shoulders tensed and he looked at Len again. “I like sex and I like being watched during sex, but I don’t like sharing a bed. I’ve had people sleep over before, but it’s uncomfortable for me and I can never fully relax. I don’t trust anyone that close when I’m vulnerable. I don’t like touching or be touched by someone who hasn’t showered beforehand. I have a touch of OCD about germs. I like being in charge, even if I’m bottoming. Mostly, though, I don’t like having an orgasm with someone. I don’t enjoy having them touch me as I cum. I cum in private. Alone. The club fulfills my needs without me having to expose my hang-ups.”_ _

__Okay. Not what he was expecting. Len slowly stood up and moved a few steps closer to Barry. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to see his expression perfectly. “Why tell me?” he asked. “If you don’t want people knowing this is your club, or about your preferences, why did you answer my questions?”_ _

__Barry shrugged. “You never told anyone but Mick my identity. You’ve known about me and the club for weeks and kept quiet about it, although I suspect you either have or will tell your partner. I doubt you keep much secret from him. Despite your criminal background and the fact that you have more than enough blackmail material on me, you’ve always kept my secrets. The truth is, I trust you, Len. More than I trust most people. I don’t know why I do, to be honest. I just... do.”_ _

__To say he was shocked would be an understatement. The last thing he ever expected would be for the Flash to trust him. Especially after Ferris Air. It gave birth to something warm and fierce in his chest._ _

__“Come on,” Barry said, walking back toward the door. “There’s a band playing after the show. I need to get back behind the bar.”_ _

__Len followed him back out to the main room and settled back on the stool he had vacated. For the next hour he sipped a bottled water, watched the band, and talked politics with Barry when he had no customers. Then he went home and masturbated again, once more imagining Barry beside him._ _


	3. Watching, Always Watching

On one hand, Len was a thief. He stole things. When he stole things, he went up against the Flash. Sometimes he won. Sometimes he lost. He enjoyed the game he played with the speedster. The puns, the fight, the rush of adrenaline. There were few things he liked more than that. He was self-sufficient, fairly wealthy and had nothing tying him down. He liked his freedom.

On the other hand, he couldn’t go a single night without either dreaming of Barry Allen, or jerking off to fantasies of him. Sometimes both. Most nights both. He thought about picking up some random one night stand, but no one he ran across, male or female, sparked any interest in him. It was going on three months since he last got off with someone. He had never, since the age of 17, gone so long without sex. 

Why was he alone? Because Barry started inviting him to the club at specific times. It started with a simple text a couple of weeks after their talk in the office. He had felt like teasing Barry after he had pulled off a successful heist, so he sent Scarlet a message. 

**I’d use my share of the take to pay my bar tab if I didn’t drink for free.- LS**

A few minutes later he got a reply. 

**I’ll be on the small stage Friday at midnight instead of the bar, so anything you drink goes on your card.- BA**

He was front and center Friday night, watching jealously as Barry slowly turned a man named Trevor into a quivering mass of jelly. He started by stroking the man’s skin with gloved hands. Len wasn’t sure, but it looked like the gloves were textured in some way. Then he rolled a pinwheel over Trevor’s back and thighs, his other hand holding the man’s head down firmly. When Trevor began begging, Barry began rimming him. Len forced himself to ignore his raging erection as Barry rolled on a condom and began fucking him hard and fast until the man came with a scream. Then Barry flipped him onto his back and began fingering him, massaging his prostate until he came a second time. He couldn’t look away as Barry stood and removed the condom. His cock was flushed a deep purple and his balls hung heavy between his legs. 

When a shaky Trevor started to reach out toward his cock, Barry frowned and slapped at the hand before turning and walking off the stage. He disappeared through the door that led to the back hallway, glancing briefly at Len before the door swung shut. 

A week later he woke up to a new text from Barry, letting him know Barry would be on the large stage on Tuesday. Another week, another text. He went each time. He watched from barely ten feet away as Barry either fucked or got fucked. Each event ended with Barry leaving through that back door, pausing only long enough to meet Len’s eyes. After almost two months of this, Len realized that those brief looks felt more intimate to him than actual sex with someone else ever had. 

He didn’t just go to watch Barry have sex, though. At least twice a month he went and hung out at the bar while Barry mixed drinks. A few times he had kept Barry company in the office while he worked on paperwork. Those nights were even better than Barry’s shows. On stage, Barry belonged to everyone in the crowd. Len, although possessive by nature, knew he had no claim on Barry. But when it was just them? When they were alone in the office or leaning across the bar, speaking to one another in low tones? Those nights were his. 

It wasn’t long before Len was considered a regular. Most of the wait staff knew him by name (or rather, by his alias). He even got to know a few of the other regulars by name, talking sports or politics with them. Len never imagined he would sit in a sex club and talk movies with a MMA fighter and a fashion designer at the same time.

Len fell deeper and deeper into the developing situation. Barry was his fantasy, but he respected the look-but-don’t-touch boundary. It didn’t affect the Cold/Flash business in any way. He still pulled heists and the hero still stopped him more often than not, and neither of them mentioned Stellar. At Stellar, neither of them mentioned Rogue or Flash business. It was easy to separate the two aspects of their intertwined lives. 

However, as time went on, he found himself growing more and more frustrated. He was a voyeur, true, but he was starting to want more. Every scene Barry participated in made Len long to take the place of whomever he was with. When Barry was behind the bar, he began making sure their fingers brushed when he took a drink from Barry. He had little interest in getting handsy with the Flash. He desperately wanted Barry to touch him.

**********

Len walked into Stellar and perched on the corner stool like usual. Charlie, the regular bartender and manager, set a tumbler of scotch in front of him and slung his towel over his shoulder. “Alan’s in the office,” he said with a stern look.

Len knew Charlie didn’t care much for the familiarity between him and Barry, but he had yet to discover if it was jealousy or protectiveness that spurred the other man’s distrust. Regardless, he picked up his drink and made his way across the club and into the back hallway. The office door was cracked open and he could hear voices inside, so he paused and listened closely.

“...still think we should give him a second chance,” Sharon said softly.

Len heard Barry sigh with frustration. “He has broken the rules twice, love,” Barry said firmly. “He had his second chance.”

“What about a suspension, then?” she asked.

“Shar, I know he’s your best friend, and I can sympathize, but those rules are in place for everyone’s safety and comfort. Trevor has shown he cannot follow them. I’m sorry, but his membership has been revoked.”

“If he leaves, so do I,” she warned.

Len heard a chair move and the sound of footsteps. “I will miss you,” Barry said gently.

There was a soft sob and the sound of a hand meeting flesh. A second later the door was flung open and Sharon, the olive-skinned beauty from Len’s first visit, rushed out. She didn’t even look his way as she hurried down the hall and out the back door. Len moved into the office cautiously and shut the door. Barry was leaning back against the front of the desk, hands in his pockets and eyes on the floor. He looked up at the sound of the door closing, his thoughtful expression fading and a small smile taking over.

“Len,” he said by way of a greeting.

“Barry,” Len drawled. “Problems?” he asked, nodding his head toward the red mark on Barry’s cheek.

“Just club business,” Barry said with a shrug. Len had learned early on that Barry used the words ‘club business’ the same way he used ‘rogue business’. It was a warning that the subject was off limits. 

Len walked over to the sofa and stretched out, resting his back on the arm. “So, paperwork tonight?”

Barry tilted his head and stared at Len for a long moment. “Why do you keep coming here?” he asked softly.

Len tensed and eyed Barry warily. “You kicking me out?”

Barry snorted and shook his head. “No,” he answered calmly. “I’m just wondering why you let me use you.” 

Len’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Use me?”

Barry nodded. “You have to know I invite you just so you’ll watch me,” he admitted. “I like seeing you in the crowd, watching me have sex. Knowing you’re out there in the club while I cum in here.”

Len’s mouth ran dry as one of his internal questions was answered. He had wondered if Barry finished himself off here or waited until he got home. He tried to lighten the atmosphere a little while he gathered his thoughts. “You wouldn’t be the first to become attracted to their villain. I hear rumors that Batman and Catwoman are pretty friendly.”

Barry sighed and moved around the desk to sit down again. He opened his ledger book and began working silently. Len sat up and watched Barry for a long moment. He studied the closed off expression and the tense line of Barry’s shoulders. Flippant was apparently the wrong way to respond. He really shouldn’t have crossed the professional/personal barrier with that remark.

“I’ve been thinking of adding local micro brews to the bar. Do you know anything about the local breweries?” Barry asked calmly.

Len sighed internally but went with the change of topic. Barry was stubborn by nature and pushing him never ended well. He told Barry what he knew and made a few recommendations. Before long the atmosphere relaxed between them. Len decided he would try to bring back up their original topic the next time.

**********

He hadn’t seen Barry naked in a month. Len hadn’t seen the inside of the office during those weeks, either. Barry manned the bar a couple of times, but their chats were generic, at best. When he mentioned (casually, of course) that he hadn’t gotten a heads-up from him about performing, Barry had shrugged and said he hadn’t been on stage. Len already knew that was the case, having overheard a couple of the members lament the fact to one another. He had just hoped Barry might give a more in-depth answer. He suspected it all went back to Barry’s questions that night. Or more accurately, his own glib response. He wanted to broach the subject, but didn’t know how. 

He walked into Stellar and took a seat at the bar. Charlie shot him a dark look while filling a pitcher of beer. “What can I get you?” he asked snidely.

Len studied the barman closely. “Is it jealousy or just a general rude disposition?” he asked.

Charlie glared at Len as he crossed his arms over his wide chest. “I don’t like you,” he admitted freely. “I don’t like the way you disrupt the status quo. Before you came along, Alan was content. He performed once every few months. Kept everything here strictly professional. Then you come along and he’s on stage every week. He’s letting patrons into the office. Hell, you ain’t paid for a drink in months. He’s letting personal feelings interfere with the way things run around here. It ain’t good for business. You ain’t good for business.”

Len narrowed his eyes. “Well, seeing as how you have no say in how things run around here, maybe it’s none of your business. Until the owner has a problem with it, maybe you should stay out of it.”

Charlie’s eyes narrowed and he leaned over the bar a bit. “If I had my way, I’d cart your ass out the back door and beat the shit out of you,” he growled. “You should stay away from Alan.”

“Charlie, is there a problem?”

Both of them looked over to find Barry standing just a couple of feet away. Len was helpless to prevent his eyes from dragging up and down Barry’s body. He was wearing jeans so tight they looked painted on. His shirt was blood red and unbuttoned halfway revealing a lot of pale, smooth skin. His hair was tousled as if he had just rolled out of bed. Len’s cock lurched and hardened immediately.

“No, Alan,” Charlie bit out. “No problem.”

Barry, who was watching Charlie closely, took a step forward. “I sincerely hope not.” He turned his head and looked at Len. “Come with me?”

Len stood, resisting the petty urge to smirk at Charlie. “Whenever you want,” he purred.

Barry raised one eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched with amusement at the innuendo. He turned and began walking toward the back door. Len followed, expecting Barry to lead him to the office. Instead, much to his surprise, Barry stopped in front of one of the private rooms and swiped his card. He opened the door and stepped back, watching Len calmly.

Len didn’t hesitate. He had never been inside the private rooms, but he knew what they were for. Everyone did. He stepped inside and watched as Barry came in, shut the door and locked it. Len tilted his head as he studied Barry carefully. “I was beginning to think you didn’t want me around anymore.”

Barry slid his hands into his front pockets and sighed. “This isn’t smart,” he said after a few seconds of silence. “I know that. I know I should distance myself.” He walked over to the bed and leaned against the foot-board. “You’re like a drug, Len. The more I see you, the more of you I want. Fighting you… it’s exhilarating. But that’s Flash and Cold. Easy to push aside in real life. But here? Seeing you? Talking to you?” Barry turned his head and looked at Len, his expression open and honest. 

“I keep wanting more. It wasn’t enough to know you were a member. I had to talk to you. Then, it wasn’t enough to just talk and joke with you. I wanted you to see me. So, I went on stage again. I invited you to look at me. To watch me. To want me. Soon, that wasn’t enough either.”

“Scarlet, I…,” Len paused when Barry held up a hand.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Barry said softly, walking toward Len. “I know what I want from you, though.” He stopped right in front of Len, so close they could feel the heat coming off one another. “I want you to do to me the things I saw in your eyes when you watched me on stage. I want you to touch me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me scream your name. I…,” Barry paused and sucked in a shaky breath, “I want you to watch me cum, knowing it’s you that pushed me over the edge.”

“God yes, Scarlet,” Len growled huskily before reaching out and wrapping a hand around the back of Barry’s neck. He didn’t even have to tug before Barry’s mouth was on his.


	4. Figuring Out Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Maybe a tiny bit of plot, but mostly? Yeah, it's just Len and Barry getting busy.

Len could taste expensive scotch and wintergreen gum as his tongue tangled with Scarlet’s. His free hand started at Barry’s collar, trailing down his chest, over his hip and around to his ass. He growled as Barry’s hips rolled forward, bringing the growing bulge in his jeans into contact with Len’s. Desperate lust warred with his innate desire to slowly savor. He wanted to rip the clothes off their bodies and bury himself in Scarlet as fast as humanly possible. He also wanted to take his time, so he could wring every ounce of pleasure out of finally making one of his fantasies a reality.

Len walked Barry backwards until they hit the bed. He gently pushed him down and took a second to suck in much needed oxygen. Barry’s eyes were half-lidded, the pupils blown. His lips were swollen and shiny with saliva. Barry’s cock was clearly defined under the skin tight jeans, so Len reached down and brushed his thumb over the swollen head. Barry moaned softly, his back arching. He thumbed the button apart and slowly eased the zipped down. His stomach fluttered as Barry’s cock immediately sprung free thanks to a lack of underwear. His mouth began to water as he watched a bead of pre-cum slide down the side. He caught it with his finger and brought it to his lips. Barry licked his own lips as he watched. Len leaned over him, hovering an inch away. Barry stared at him for a second before raising up and licking Len’s lips eagerly. 

Len pulled back after a few seconds and reached for the waistband of Barry’s pants, tugging them down quickly. Next, Len reached for the buttons of Barry’s shirt, hurrying to get him naked before he was distracted by all that lovely smooth skin. Once he had Barry naked and laid out on the bed, he stripped at a speed even the Flash would find impressive. Barry was leaning up on his elbows, his eyes slowly roaming over every inch of Len’s body.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Barry breathed softly. “Absolutely breathtaking.”

Len’s heartbeat sped up at the admiration in Barry’s voice and eyes. Barry’s cock jumped and hardened even further as Barry continued to drink in Len’s appearance. Barry slowly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He spread his legs wide and reached out to grip Len’s hips, drawing him into the space. When Len’s knees were pressing against Barry’s inner thighs, he moved his hands up over Len’s sides to his chest. His fingers traced over old scars and vivid tattoos delicately. He lightly brushed his thumbs over Len’s nipples before following the line of his sternum to his stomach. 

Len knew he was getting a little soft now that he had passed forty, but the admiration in Barry’s eyes washed away the usual insecurities he felt when naked. Few people had ever seen him naked, especially if he was sober, because of how much he hated his scars. He hated the pity (sometimes mixed with horror) he had seen in previous lovers’ eyes. Len tensed as Barry moved closer, only to practically melt as Barry’s tongue slid over his skin, leaving a stripe of slick moisture across scarred and smooth skin alike. His hands came up to rest on Barry’s shoulders as the younger man continued to taste him, slowly moving further down with each lick.

He thought for sure his knees would give out as Barry’s hot mouth engulfed more than half his cock. The drag of Barry’s tongue along the thick vein underneath, the gentle scrape of teeth over his head, the light suction as Barry took him in further. It had been a long time since he felt this much pleasure just from being blown. Barry’s hands traveled around to Len’s back, down his spine and onto his ass, where Barry squeezed and stroked gently. He took more and more of Len into his mouth with each bob of his head until he was swallowing Len completely. He gasped as the head of his shaft slipped down into Barry’s tight throat again and again. Len could feel the pressure building in his balls and he pushed at Barry’s shoulders.

“Too close,” he gasped. “I’m nowhere near done with you yet, Scarlet.” He bent and kissed Barry twice, quickly, before maneuvering him back up to the middle of the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom off the small shelf over the headboard and dropped them on the mattress by Barry’s hip. He spread Barry’s legs wide and moved up between them. He pressed light kisses and gentle bites along Barry’s inner thighs until he reached his goal. One hand pressed on the back of Barry’s thigh, exposing him to Len’s eyes, as the other cupped Barry’s balls. Len licked along the sensitive perineum before circling the tightly puckered skin of his hole.

He loved the ragged moans he drew out of the speedster as he began to really rim him, pressing his tongue past the ring of muscles, loosening him up little by little. He released Barry’s sack and grabbed the bottle, popping the top with his thumb. He withdrew his tongue and dripped some of the lube over Barry’s entrance before closing the cap and dropping the bottle again. He spread the lube with his thumb before gently pressing the digit into Barry. 

The husky moan Barry gave went straight to his cock, making him almost painfully hard. He licked and nuzzled the firm flesh of Barry’s ass as he pumped his thumb in and out slowly. After a minute he removed his thumb and replaced it with two fingers. He scissored them, stretching Barry further as he lifted up and began licking Barry’s erection like it was an ice cream cone. A long drag of his tongue up the length, a swirl around the head, small kitten licks down the sides. He wanted to suck Barry in, but he had a pretty sensitive gag reflex and didn’t want to ruin the moment by choking.

Barry’s fingers lightly scraped at Len’s scalp, not pushing or tugging, just stroking. When Len looked up the length of Barry’s body, he found the speedster watching him with awe and lust. Swirling around in the background was something else. Something more intense, more volatile. Something Len was afraid to give a name to.

He sat up and pulled his fingers free, reaching for the condom and lube. He rolled the latex over his shaft and coated it thoroughly before inching forward. Barry’s legs spread wider, accommodating his hips. Len swallowed as he gripped his cock in his hand and lined himself up with Barry’s entrance. He pressed forward, groaning as Barry’s body stretched around him. 

“Fuck,” Barry whispered as his hands clenched the bed covers and his back arched in pleasure. “You feel so good.”

Len wanted to smirk, but he was too busy trying not to blow his load already. He continued to press forward until he was fully seated. Once he was completely engulfed, he paused and leaned forward to press his forehead to Barry’s shoulder. “Dammit, Scarlet,” he breathed. “You’re so tight, so hot. I can feel the electricity in your body.”

Barry’s hands stroked up and down Len’s shoulders. “You want to feel more?” he asked hesitantly.

Len sucked in a sharp breath. “More?”

Len gasped as he felt little sparks of energy begin racing along his skin everywhere they were touching. If asked beforehand, he would have assumed that feeling Barry’s power on his skin would probably feel like sticking his finger into a light socket. This was more like touching one of those plasma globes. His hips jerked three times quickly before he managed to clamp down on his control. He tilted his head and kissed Barry hard, thrusting his tongue into Barry’s mouth desperately. 

“You’re going to fucking ruin me for anyone else, aren’t you?” he growled as he sat up and gripped Barry’s hips tightly. He licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste of Barry before beginning to move. He pulled back until the head of his cock was almost out, then slammed forward. Barry sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes rolling back. 

“Again,” he demanded.

Len grinned and repeated the motion. He continued the slow drag back and quick thrust forward for several minutes, loving how wrecked Barry was looking and sounding. His thighs were beginning to feel the strain, the muscles burning, but before he could consider changing positions, Barry’s eyes sparked and Len suddenly found himself on his back, the speedster rising up over him. 

“My turn,” Barry teased before bracing his hands on Len’s chest and beginning to ride him. He grabbed onto Barry’s ass and helped him move. The first few motions were slow as Barry got situated comfortably, but then he started a steady rhythm. Len spared a single second to mentally curse everyone he had watched Barry with on stage. None of them deserved to experience this. Hell, he didn’t deserve to experience this! The intense heat surrounding his cock, the firm squeeze of Barry’s inner muscles, the tingle of Barry's powers, the slow roll of his hips contrasting with the swift pace… 

No. No one else should ever be allowed this. This was his! Barry was his! Len knew, right then, he was going to do whatever it took to keep Barry. To have this connection. No heist, no fight, no score had ever felt as incredible as this.

Len focused on Barry’s face, the heated eyes, the soft lips, the slight flush of exertion. Barry had always been attractive to him, but now he looked wickedly exquisite. An angelic sinner. Len raised one hand and cupped Barry’s cheek, stroking the skin under his eye gently. 

“Close,” he warned softly, feeling the building pressure in his balls. He clamped his mouth shut then, fighting the desperate urge to beg Barry to cum with him. Barry had said he wanted Len to watch him cum, not make him cum. After a month of very little contact with Barry, he wasn’t about to step over a line now. 

Barry’s eyes sparked a little more. “Ass or mouth?”

Len sucked in a shaky breath at the unexpected options and it took him three full seconds to find his voice. “Mouth,” he growled desperately.

Barry rose and plunged down twice more before getting off Len, quickly removing the condom and engulfing him all the way down to the base. Then the most amazing thing happened. Barry began vibrating his throat, causing Len’s back to arch and his toes to curl. His orgasm hit him like a train. He barely noticed Barry swallowing every drop. 

Len was boneless as he struggled to draw in enough oxygen. He heard a soft moan and forced himself to raise up, bracing his elbows behind him. Barry was still on his knees between Len’s legs, hand wrapped tight around his cock as he stroked. Bright green eyes locked onto ice blue eyes and time seemed to slow down.

“Perfect,” Len whispered huskily.

Barry’s lips parted, surprise flickering in his eyes for a heartbeat before he tensed and quickly removed his hand from his cock. A heartbeat later thick ropes of cum splashed on the sheet beside Len’s inner thighs. Barry shuddered and his head dropped down. 

Len sat up and slowly reached out a hand. He let his fingertips rest on Barry’s neck first, gauging Barry’s reaction. He flinched and pulled away. Len quickly hid the hurt and disappointment that caused him. After a moment more Barry moved to the side and rolled over onto his back. He seemed to be struggling with some thought or memory, but after a couple of seconds he reached over and placed his hand on Len’s. Len slowly threaded their fingers together. Barry was tense, but he didn’t pull away. He could see how uncomfortable Barry felt, but as the seconds passed he began to relax. 

“Sorry,” Barry mumbled.

Len shook his head. “You told me you don’t like being touched when you cum. I shouldn’t have...”

“It hurts,” Barry whispered.

Len paused and turned over onto his side to look at Barry. “What?”

Barry closed his eyes and a blotchy blush spread over his cheeks and neck. “Before the lightning it was mostly my OCD that made me dislike being touched when I cum. They would be sweaty or have fluids on themselves…” Barry grimaced and reopened his eyes, but looked at the ceiling rather than Len. “After the lightning, it hurts. I get extremely sensitive when I orgasm and being touched is too much. My nerves feel like they’re on fire.”

“That’s why you let go,” Len murmured.

Barry nodded, humiliation darkening his eyes. Len hated that look. Barry had nothing to be ashamed of. Len sat up and moved his hand toward Barry slowly, watching carefully for the barest hint of discomfort or dismay. Barry sighed softly and rose up on one elbow to press his cheek to Len’s palm.

“It fades pretty fast,” the younger man said. “A minute, sometimes two, and the nerves are back to normal.”

Relieved and encouraged, Len scooped Barry up and sat him on his lap so they were facing one another. He took a moment to plan his words before kissing Barry softly and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You weren’t using me,” he admitted hesitantly. “I wanted to watch you. I wanted to be there. You may have gone to the office thinking of me watching you, but I’ve gone home every night thinking of you as I got off. Wishing you were with me. Trying to imagine what you would look like, sound like, when you came. Hoping it was me you pictured.”

“Len,” Barry whispered softly, “I… I can’t…” He paused and shook his head slowly. “Don’t expect more from me than I can give. I can’t be in a relationship with you.”

Len stilled, anger and resentment immediately beginning to build inside him. “Because I’m just a thief, right?” he bit out. “A lowlife criminal.”

Barry’s mouth hung open for a moment before he grabbed Len’s upper arms to keep him from pushing Barry off. “No!” he insisted. “You saw me! It’s just… How happy are you going to be a month, or even a week from now when I’m still pulling away in bed?”

Len’s eyes widened and he stopped trying to pull back. “You think I care about that?”

Barry paled and looked away. “I’ve tried relationships, Len. It always ends the same. They get frustrated with me because I won't let them touch me and they leave. They think I’m rejecting them no matter how often I try to explain. Hell, one even accused me of cheating and saving my orgasms for someone else! Ever since I got my powers, it's worse. It’s not like I can tell anyone my powers make my body overly sensitive. Now it's not just a preference, it's an actual problem. Every touch, every whisper of a touch, even my own, during an orgasm is so fucking painful!”

He forced himself to shove aside his insecurities and leaned in to kiss Barry gently. “I can’t touch you while you cum. So what? I can touch you before that. I can be the one that gets you to that point.” He gave Barry a second, longer, kiss. “I can watch you. I can hear the way your breathing stutters. I can watch your eyes roll back. I can watch your body tremble.”

He sighed softly and cupped Barry face in his hands. “We can do this,” he promised. “Figure out boundaries. Tonight went well, right? I loved every minute of this.”

Barry searched Len’s eyes intently. “You mean that?”

Len relaxed and nodded. “Scarlet, you just gave me the most intense orgasm of my life. The guy I’ve spent two years fantasizing about rode me like we were in the Kentucky Derby. If you think, for even one second, we’re not doing this again, many times, you’re wrong.” Len paused and glanced up at the camera in the corner of the ceiling. “I would prefer to do it somewhere else, though. Despite my alter-ego, I’m more of a voyeur than an exhibitionist.”

Barry gave a surprised laugh and kissed Len deeply. “To be honest, until you applied for membership, I only spend six nights a month here. Usually behind the bar or in the office.” He bit his bottom lip and blushed more. “Charlie and Miranda do most of the day-to-day stuff and I only deal with the paperwork.”

Len smirked widely. “So what your saying is, you’re only here for me?”

Barry rolled his eyes, but Len could easily detect the shy humor in them. “My god, your ego is never going to let me live that down, is it?”

Len hummed as he leaned in and began kissing along Barry’s jaw. “Nope, but I’m sure you can find some creative ways to distract me from it.”

Barry reached between them to wrap his hand around Len’s semi-erect cock. “I think I might have an idea or two.”


	5. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex, a bit of inner turmoil for Len and then a step forward.

Len tugged at the restraints holding him in place without making any real effort to escape. The gag in his mouth preventing him from making any sounds other than groans. His fingers twitched against his hips, desperately trying to stroke the smooth thighs bracketing his body. His cock lurched and jumped, drops of precum sliding down it to pool between his legs. Nimble fingers teased the hairs on his chest, never quite touching skin. Warm breath ghosted over his neck, making him shiver. 

“So beautiful.”

Len groaned as the sinful voice filled his ears.

“So powerful.”

He was tempted to close his eyes and lose himself in the voice, but that meant taking his eyes off the TV in front of them.

“Your cock fills me so perfectly, doesn’t it?”

Len watched as his cock pistoned in and out of Scarlet’s hole, the muscles clamped tightly around him. He gave a jerky nod of his head. On screen Scarlet’s back arched and his head was thrown back as he chanted Len’s name over and over. The sight of his bare cock plunging in and out of Barry was exhilarating. Ever since they both got tested (Barry said it was only fair he get tested, too), ensuring neither had any STDs, they had forgone condoms. Len loved feeling Barry’s lightning without the barrier of a latex sheath.

“Watch as you cum on me,” Scarlet whispered in his ear, his fingers dipping lower to tease his navel, brushing around it in slow circles. Len moaned as he watched himself pulled out and scoot forward. He took himself in hand, pumping a couple of times before shooting streams of cum across Barry’s stomach and chest. 

“Marking me. Claiming me. I’ve never let anyone else do that, Len. Never wanted them to cum on me. Only you,” Barry purred, his lips barely brushing Len’s earlobe. “You remember what happened next, don’t you? How desperate you made me? How _filthy _I got because of how much you turn me on?”__

__Len could feel his balls tighten and he knew, with absolute certainty, he’s about to do something he hasn’t done since puberty. He’s seconds away from cumming, his cock completely untouched. He watches the footage of Barry scooping up Len’s cum in his hand before wrapping it around his cock and beginning to stroke. Beside him Barry presses a button on the remote and the video zooms in. He can see his fluids coating Barry’s length, lubricating it. He tries to clench his legs together, wanting some friction, some pressure, but the spreader bar attached to his knees keeps them apart._ _

__“I counted,” Barry whispered, voice husky and tight. “Eleven strokes. You fucked me so hard, so good, it only took eleven strokes to make me cum. You wrecked me, Len. No one has ever done that to me before. Only you, Len.”_ _

__He watched, wonderfully helpless, as Barry’s hand releases his cock a heartbeat before he starts to cum. He watched Barry’s cum splatter across the bed, his own semen making Barry’s shaft glisten under the lighting. With one last moan Len’s body stiffened and he came, spurting across the towel covering the bed between their legs._ _

__He let his head drop back onto Barry’s shoulder as he struggled to focus. He vaguely registered the gag being removed. Within minutes he was laying on his side, all the restraints gone and Barry’s gentle hands rubbing the circulation back into his limbs. Len stretched his body, enjoying the dopamine coursing through his veins._ _

__While he recovered, Len’s mind turned to their relationship. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be in a relationship with Barry, he would have let Mick set them on fire. Crazy people shouldn’t be allowed to roam free. And yet, here he was. At least twice a week they met up, usually at Barry’s apartment, sometimes at a safe house, and on occasion at the club. They sometimes had dinner, sometimes watched a movie, and always had incredible, intense sex._ _

__Len was no stranger to kinks and adventurous lovers, but no one had ever lit his fire like his Scarlet did. Barry was open to suggestions, but quick to set limits on things he didn’t enjoy. Barry liked giving orders, but wasn’t really into dominating. He liked being restrained, but only when there were toys involved. Ball gags, textures gloves and vibrating eggs were some of his favorites. Especially the eggs._ _

__He still day dreams about the night they sat on his couch, marathoning Humphrey Bogart movies, a remote control egg inside each of them. He had Barry’s remote and Barry had his. They had teased one another for hours before tumbling into bed for a round of frantic, animalistic sex._ _

__After almost ten minutes Barry pulled Len to his feet and guided him into the bathroom. Len watched as Barry turned on the shower, carefully adjusting the temperature. Once he had it just right, Barry pulled him into the large stall. Len grinned as he found himself leaning back against the tiled wall as Barry gently began to wash him. He knew it was mostly Barry’s OCD that led to shared showers after sex, but he wasn’t going to deny that he enjoyed having someone take care of him like this. Once Barry had tenderly washed every inch of his skin, he washed his own at superspeed._ _

__“Kinky,” Len teased once Barry returned to a normal speed._ _

__Barry giggled as he pressed a few kisses to Len’s jaw. “Shut up. You love my kinks.”_ _

__Len shifted a little until he had Barry as close as possible. “Stay the night?” he asked. He knew the answer before he voiced the words but that didn’t stop him from asking._ _

__Barry’s sigh was almost unnoticeable. “I have to work in the morning.”_ _

__“You could stay and I’ll drive you.”_ _

__“Don’t,” Barry whispered._ _

__Len closed his eyes and forced himself to stay relaxed. “So, got plans for tomorrow?”_ _

__“Patrolling after work then dinner with Joe, Iris and Wally. Hopefully it will be a quiet night. You?”_ _

__“Heading to Keystone for a couple of days. Got a meeting with a few old associates. Have to make sure they understand Central’s off limits now. Wasn’t sure if you would be around the club.”_ _

__“Not this weekend. I can’t really get away until after Thursday,” Barry said, shifting and pulling free of Len. He turned off the water and pulled Len from the stall, handing him a clean towel. They quickly dried off and headed back into the bedroom. Len dropped down onto the bed, naked, watching Barry reach for his clothes. “Taxes on the lab are due soon so I have an appointment with the accountant. Plus I have a couple of cases I’m still working and I have a stack of applications for the club to do a background check on.”_ _

__Len watched Barry dress with a heavy heart. When this started, he thought getting Scarlet into bed would be the ultimate thrill. And it was thrilling. Then, when it happened, he knew once would never be enough. And it wasn’t just the sex, phenomenal as it was. Barry was smart and fun and gentle. What started as simply getting laid was now something more important. More fragile. He should be happy. It was everything he thought he wanted. Plenty of great sex, a little companionship, and he never had to worry about his partner getting clingy._ _

__But he wasn’t happy. Not completely. He wanted more. He wanted to wake up with Barry. Make breakfast. Introduce him to Lisa, formally. Meet his family, as a lover not an enemy. He wanted to think about the future and freak out over the idea of proposing. He wanted to research surrogacy and adoptions. He wanted comfortable slippers and morning breath and complaints about whose family they spent a holiday with._ _

__Fucking hell! He was in love with Barry and he wanted every minute of every day for the rest of their lives and he couldn’t even get him to spend the night! Len shut his eyes tightly as Barry slipped on his shirt so he wouldn’t see the crushing want Len’s eyes._ _

__“Len?”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__A couple of seconds passed silently before Len risked opening his eyes to see if Barry had left. Barry was running his hand through his hair, looking agitated. Len sat up slowly. Had he pushed too far?_ _

__“Would you… do you...” Barry huffed and scratched at his neck. “Maybe you could come to my apartment when you get back from Keystone,” he said hesitantly._ _

__Len nodded, confused. It wasn’t like he had never been to Barry’s place before. “Sure. I’ll call when we get back and see what time you’ll be home.”_ _

__Barry side-eyed him as he chewed on his bottom lip. “And maybe you could bring an overnight bag?” he suggested, careful to keep his voice level._ _

__Len froze for several seconds. Was Barry saying…? “You want me to stay the night?”_ _

__Barry nodded. He cleared his throat nervously. “I, um, I trust you, Len. I can’t stay here. Not because of you but because it’s a safe house for your Rogues. Any of them could walk in at any moment. But my apartment… there’s just me. A-and you.”_ _

__Len sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed. “I can do that,” he said, striving for casual so he didn’t make Barry uncomfortable or regret the invitation. But maybe he could show the same amount of trust? “Maybe we can try something else, too.”_ _

__Barry tilted his head. “What do you mean?” he asked warily._ _

__Len stood and placed his hands on Barry’s hips. “I’ve been wondering how it would feel to have you inside me,” he admitted with a purr._ _

__Barry’s eyes widened, even as his pupils dilated slightly. Len could see Barry’s erection lurch inside the confines of his pants. He really wanted to pull it out and go down to his knees, but they had agreed at the beginning of the night that Barry wasn’t going to cum tonight. Tonight had been all for him. He had wanted Barry to restrain him, tease him, then make him cum. He wasn’t surprised Barry had found a unique way of making that happen. The younger man was astonishingly inventive in bed. Tomorrow morning he would take care of his erection, allowing the need to fester and build overnight into an intense orgasm. So, Barry was hard and Len was dying to help him with that, but also determined to respect the rules of their deal._ _

__“You don’t like bottoming,” Barry said gently._ _

__Len shook his head. “I said I don’t trust anyone to top me. That’s not true anymore. I trust you.”_ _

__Barry studied Len’s face for several seconds, trying to determine how serious Len was. After a long moment Barry reached up and lightly brushed his thumb over Len’s bottom lip. Len clenched his jaw to keep from asking any questions. Barry lifted Len and placed him back on the bed. It thrilled him every time Barry showed off his real strength. Barry laid back down and wrapped his arms around Len tightly. Len hesitantly hugged Barry back, confused by this turn of events._ _

__“Barry?” A soft sniffle reached his ears and he pulled back to look down at the teary eyed younger man. “Scarlet? What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly._ _

__Barry shook his head and pulled Len back against him. “You trust me,” he whispered._ _

__Len slowly relaxed. “I do,” he replied softly. He thought Barry knew that already._ _

__Barry shivered slightly as he nuzzled Len’s chest. “I trust you, too.” Barry sat up after a minute, a shy smile on his face. “Come home with me tonight?”_ _

__Len didn’t hesitate to sit up and nod. “I’ll grab some things.” Len quickly got dressed, then threw some clothes and toiletries into a duffel bag. He was excited and nervous all at the same time. This was a big step for them. This amount of trust made his heart thrum wildly. It gave him hope that Barry cared as much about him and their relationship as he did._ _

__**********_ _

__Neither of them put a label on it. It was what it was. Within a month of their first full night together, Len was essentially living with Barry. Most of his clothes were in the bedroom closet or dresser. Barry had bought a gun safe and placed it between the bed and closet door for Len’s weapons (and a few old blueprints Len held on to out of nostalgia). Len regularly bought groceries and both of them shared household chores. Len still slept at a safe house on Tuesdays, after dinner with Lisa and Mick, mostly to keep up appearances._ _

__Both men had quirks the other learned to work around. Barry had told him once it was hard for him to relax with someone in his bed. Len discovered that holding Barry from behind caused him nightmares, but that stroking his forearm or running his fingers through Barry’s hair soothed him. Barry learned that trying to be stealthy would cause Len to panic. If he came in after Len was asleep, or woke up before him, Barry couldn’t tiptoe around. Len’s subconscious would think he was under attack. He had to be loud in order not to startle Len._ _

__Barry was shocked the first time Len came home injured and almost punched him when he tried to help. Injured Len was like a trapped animal. He lashed out in fear and anger. Barry had to wait until Len calmed down before he could touch him. Len found out the hard way (also known as That Time Barry Kicked Me In The Face For No Good Goddamn Reason™) that it wasn’t a good idea to try and wake Barry up with a blowjob. Feeling hands on him when he wasn’t expecting it led to Barry instinctively fighting free._ _

__Of course, there were good things, as well. Len discovered he absolutely loved being cuddled, whether it was in bed, on the couch, or in the tub. Barry found his anxieties eased when Len ran his fingers through Barry’s hair as they watched something on TV. They both enjoyed cooking for the other. They spent whole evenings sitting on either end of the couch, legs tangled together, reading quietly, basking in the silent companionship. Even their, admittedly few, arguments were welcome. Len loved that he could yell without the risk of a fist, fire or blade. Barry loved that Len didn’t ignore him when they disagreed. He was so used to getting the silent treatment from Iris and Joe, having Len yell was a relief. Plus, the make-up sex was always incredible._ _

__They were finding it surprisingly easy to merge their two lifestyles. One’s weaknesses were bolstered by the other’s strengths. One’s needs were satisfied by the other’s desires. Len sometimes wondered if there really was such a thing as soulmates, and if so, he was certain Barry was his. As for Barry, the near immediate look of relief and happiness that bloomed across his face every time Len walked through the door made the older man hope Barry felt the same._ _


	6. Declarations and Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry's relationship is revealed but not everyone is happy about it.

Len groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. His entire left side felt as if it was on fire and his left leg was cramping painfully. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to clear his fuzzy vision. Shaking his head made it throb, so he quickly stopped that.

“You’re awake. Pee in this.”

He recognized the woman’s voice, but the name was just out of reach. “Where...”

“STAR Labs,” the sharp tone answered. “Your fellow kidnapper brought you in and demanded we help you. Personally, I was all for sending you to Iron Heights and letting the staff doctor patch you up, but Barry insisted we help.”

Len’s vision slowly cleared and he found himself looking up at a very annoyed Doctor Snow. On her left was Ramon, looking anxious. On her right was Detective West, aiming his gun at him. On his right was Iris West, looking furious.

“Whatthehell?! Joe! Put that away!” Barry snapped as he stepped into the room. Len grimaced as he sped over and put himself between Len and the others. “What is wrong with you! He’s hurt!”

“He’s a killer!” West growled. “I still think he’s faking how bad it is so he can steal something!”

Len flinched as his leg began to cramp more. He must have made some sort of noise, because Barry spun and looked him over worriedly. “Leg or ribs?” asked Barry.

“Leg,” he gritted out. Barry quickly pushed back the blanket and began gently massaging the muscles above the thick bandages wrapped around his knee. “What happened?”

Barry sighed softly, his eyes on his hands. “Your meeting went sideways,” he answered. “Mick said Scudder panicked and ran, leaving you two behind.”

“Serves them right,” Ramon muttered. 

Barry’s expression hardened, but his touch remained gentle. “Three broken ribs, a couple of stab wounds to your left side and a bullet shattered your knee.” Barry’s eyes finally met Len’s. “Total knee replacement. You’re lucky I can read fast. I had to guide Caitlin through the surgery from a medical textbook. You’ve been under sedation for two days.”

“Mick?” he asked after taking a couple of seconds to process that.

“He’s in the next room. Concussion, two gunshots to the shoulder and a couple of broken bones in his right foot,” Barry told him. “He’ll be fine. Lisa and Harry are with him right now.”

The cramping in his leg was easing up, so he relaxed his body, even as his mind stayed on high alert. “How long until you transfer us to prison?” he asked coldly.

“I’m not,” Barry said firmly.

“Barry!” Iris hissed.  
“Son!” Joe snapped.  
“Barry!” Caitlin gasped.  
“Of course he’s not,” Ramon grumbled.

Barry sighed heavily as he turned back to the others. “I’m not sending them to Iron Heights,” he said loudly. “Len and Rory were ambushed. They didn’t steal anything. Anyone they hurt was self-defense.”

“You’ve only got that pyro’s word on that!” Joe argued back. “How do you know they aren’t lying?”

“Because I went there!” Barry snapped. “Once he was stable, I ran out to the warehouse and looked at the scene, Joe! I’m a CSI. I can read the evidence!” Barry paused and took a deep breath. “Besides, I knew about the meeting weeks ago. Len told me.”

“Since when do you call him Len?” Iris demanded. 

“Since Len and I started seeing one another,” Barry said after only a moment’s hesitation. 

Len’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. Barry had just admitted… A pleasant warmth filled his body as he stared at Barry. Barry was claiming him! Telling his family and team that he was involved in a relationship with his own nemesis. The shock and dismay on their faces didn’t bother him. He had always known that if any of them found out, they would be against the relationship. What did affect him, was the way Barry looked. Confident. Unwavering. Challenging.

“This is a joke, right?” Ramon asked with an uneasy snicker. “You and Cold?”

“Len and I,” Barry corrected. “It’s not a joke. We’re together.”

“You mean you team up on occasion, right?” Caitlin asked hopefully.

“I mean we go out,” Barry said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “Share meals. Watch movies. Have sex. Just like other couples do.”

“But you’re not gay!” Iris argued. “You don’t date men.”

“I do,” Barry said softly. “For the record, I’m bisexual. Len’s not the first man I’ve been with.” He paused and turned to look at Len. “Hopefully he’ll be the last, though.”

Len’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open for several seconds. His hand moved to clasp Barry’s tightly. “Scarlet?” he whispered shakily.

Barry took in a deep breath and placed his free hand on Len’s jaw. “I could have lost you,” he said softly. “When Mick stumbled in, dragging you behind him...,” Barry’s eyes closed tightly for a second. When he reopened them, they were shiny with tears. “I thought you were going to die on me, Len. I thought… I was so scared I would never get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me. How much I love you.”

Len ignored the sharp pain in his ribs as he jerked Barry down to him and slammed their mouths together. “Love you, too,” he gasped when they pulled apart. He pressed his forehead to Barry’s, eyes squeezed shut as he shuddered. “Dammit, Barry, I love you so much.”

“No!” Joe shook his head, eyes full of anger and stubbornness. “Absolutely not! I won’t allow it!”

“I love him, Joe,” Barry said softly, turning his head to look at his foster father. “He makes me happy. Isn’t that the important thing?”

“He’s a criminal!” Joe yelled.

Len started to shift, trying to sit up, but Barry placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He sighed softly and turned around to face his family and team. “I could have lost him. He could have been killed.” Barry let out a shaky breath. “Joe, you always told me that one day I would find someone who loved me, regardless of my OCD and... hangups. Len is that someone. Please,” Barry whispered. “give us a chance. Give Len a chance.”

“What hangups?” Iris looked from Barry to her dad and back to Barry. “What are you talking about?”

Joe stared at Barry intently for several seconds. He sighed heavily before rubbing a hand down his face. “You really love my boy?” he asked, glaring at Len.

Len met the detective’s eyes firmly. “Yes. From the moment we met, Barry has intrigued me. Over the past year, we’ve gotten closer and closer.” Len studied Joe carefully. There was no doubt in his mind that Joe knew exactly what Barry’s ‘hangups’ were. “I will never do anything to hurt Barry. I just want to make him as happy as he makes me.”

“Dad, you can’t be taking him serious!” Iris argued. “He’s tried to kill Barry several times!”

Joe continued to stare at Len. “What about your heists? Can you really claim to love him if you keep doing something that goes against everything Barry believes in? Everything the Flash stands for?”

“Haven’t pulled a heist in seven months,” Len pointed out, using the bed remote Barry handed him to raise the back of it up so he was sitting up more. “Haven’t got any plans to pull one anytime soon.”

“So what?” Joe pushed. “You’re going to get a regular job and play it straight?”

Len snorted. “I’m not exactly the type to work 9-5,” he pointed out. “Don’t need a regular job, either. I’m very good at making investments.”

“You’re a life long criminal,” Joe said with a snort. “Can you really just sit around all day, doing nothing?”

Len grimaced as his leg began to throb more. “Of course not. Don’t plan to, either. Besides, I’m too busy keeping other criminals out of Central and um...” Len hesitated, hating the way his cheeks began to warm with embarrassment. Barry linked their hands and gave him a squeeze. Len huffed and looked at West. “And working on a personal project. A legal one.”

Joe looked surprised. The others three still looked skeptical. Barry stared at his foster father steadily. “Joe, I’ve never had anyone treat me as well as Len does. He knows everything and it doesn’t matter to him. I haven’t had a single panic attack in three months. He’s… Len’s been living with me for nine weeks.”

Joe’s eyes widened as he looked at Len. After a couple of tense minutes Joe relaxed and holstered his gun. Iris, Cisco and Caitlin watched in disbelief as Joe stepped close to the bed and placed a hand on Len’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Len swallowed to dislodge the lump in his throat. He said the only thing he could think of. “I love him.”

Joe smiled. “Good.”

Iris’ jaw dropped. “Seriously? What is going on?!”

Barry tensed and Len immediately tugged on his hand until he was able to pull Barry close enough to embrace him, despite the awkward positioning. Joe cleared his throat. “Barry has a… phobia. He’s had it since he was little. Remember how Barry would have nightmares and you would try to cuddle him to make him feel better, but when you woke up, he was always on the couch or floor?”

Iris thought back to their childhood before nodding, looking confused. 

“Barry doesn’t like people in his space when he’s asleep,” Joe explained, glossing over the reality of Barry’s phobias. Len was very grateful for the careful wording as he stroked Barry’s back to calm him. “It gives him panic attacks. For him to trust Snart… I mean Leonard, that much,” Joe shrugged, “then I know he’s serious. Baby girl, all I’ve ever wanted is for my kids to be happy and loved. If Leonard makes Barry happy, and he’s willing to leave behind the past, well, I’m going to give them the benefit of the doubt.”

“I didn’t know you had panic attacks,” Caitlin said testily. “Barry, I’m your doctor! You should have told me about that.”

“Best friend here,” Cisco grumbled, pointing to himself. 

Barry fidgeted nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. Len shot both of them hard glares before scooting carefully and pulling Barry onto the bed. Barry sank into Len’s arms gratefully. “I never said anything because it doesn’t have anything to do with my powers or being the Flash,” Barry explained.

“Barry, this is a medical problem,” Caitlin argued. “I need to know these things.”

“No, you don’t,” Barry said, his voice becoming firmer. “It’s personal. It doesn’t effect my work.”

“Dude, we’re supposed to be best bros,” Cisco began.

“My panic attacks only involve my private, personal life. I don’t feel like discussing it,” Barry interrupted.

Caitlin started to step forward but Joe moved, blocking her. “Why don’t we let Leonard get some rest. Isn’t it time for Rory’s bandages to be changed?”

Caitlin and Cisco both looked like they might argue, but Joe quickly herded them out of the room, dragging Iris behind him. As soon as they were out of earshot Joe fixed each of them with a hard look. “I am grateful for all that you do for my boy,” he began, “and I know you have his best interests at heart, but I want you all to drop this. You, too, baby girl. Barry’s attacks are a private, sensitive matter and if I find out any of you have hounded him about it, I’ll be the one you have to deal with. This is not up for debate.”

“Dad...” Iris began, looking stubborn.

“No,” Joe growled. “There’s a reason you never knew about this, any of you. Barry has a handle on this. Apparently, so does Sn… Leonard. Look, I’m going to make this simple. It has taken fifteen years for Barry to let someone get as close as he has let Leonard Snart. I never thought Barry would be in a really serious relationship. Never imagined he would have someone who accepted him fully. That man in there, criminal or not, loves Barry. More importantly, Barry loves him. Barry would never have let him move in otherwise.”

Caitlin bit her bottom lip for a moment. “Joe, if Barry was to have a panic attack while on patrol...”

“He won’t,” Joe assured her. He hesitated, unwilling to expose Barry’s secrets.

“How do you know?” Caitlin pushed. “You cannot plan panic attacks.”

“My panic attacks are caused by sexual situations,” Barry said, walking toward them. He looked uncomfortable, but his shoulders were straight and head held high. “So, unless there’s a situation where I have to have sex to defeat a meta, I’m pretty sure my panic attacks aren’t going to affect anything. I am asking you to respect my privacy. To respect my relationship with Len.”

All three of them blushed, but Iris still wasn’t willing to drop it. “Barry, this is crazy. You can’t honestly believe that he cares about you!”

“I know he does,” Barry said confidently. “And if you love me, you’ll back off.”

“Is that an ultimatum?” Iris demanded.

“I love him, Iris,” Barry said quietly. “He’s my world. Please, be happy for me.”

Barry walked around the group and headed for the room Mick was staying in. Joe patted his shoulder as he passed. Once he was out of sight Joe looked at the trio. “Honey, let this one go. For once, don’t interfere. Don’t try to force your way into this. Just let Barry be happy.”

“I can’t be worried for him?” she snapped, feeling as if her concerns were being ignored. 

“You can worry,” Joe said, reaching out to cup her cheek. “We all will, probably. Just know that I believe them both. And I’m going to support them both. Because that’s what Barry needs from me.”

Iris slowly slumped, shoulders drooping. She gave a hesitant nod before stepping forward and hugging her father. Caitlin and Cisco exchanged worried looks before giving Joe a nod to let him know they agreed.

Joe hugged his daughter to his chest and thought about Leonard Snart. If he had sat down and listed the qualities for someone he hoped his son would end up with, thief and killer would not have been on the list. However, he had witnessed, first hand, the fear in Barry’s eyes as Caitlin tended to each wound. He had watched relief and love fill Barry’s eyes when Leonard kissed him. More importantly, he had seen the way Leonard looked at Barry when Barry said they were together. Hope. Love. Joy. It was the look of a man who never expected to be loved, only to find himself loved by the kindest of souls. 

Yes, he would give Leonard a chance. Because Leonard had earned it.


	7. Your Stubbornness Both Amuses and Annoys Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len return to their apartment so Len can heal in comfort. Barry offers Mick the spare room so he has somewhere clean and safe to heal, as well.

Len settled back against the mountain of pillows Barry had stacked against the headboard and got comfortable. After three days in the lab with a chilly Snow and caustic Ramon, he was immensely grateful that West (call me ‘Joe’) had helped Barry bring him back to their apartment. The bedroom door opened up and Lisa stepped inside, carrying a plate and glass. Len looked at the stack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a grimace. 

“I hate grape jelly,” he reminded her.

Lisa perched on the end of the bed and took a bite out of one of the sandwiches. “I love it,” she said. “Maybe if someone hadn’t hidden his boyfriend from me for eight whole months, I’d have made him sandwiches, too.”

Len rolled his eyes. “How long until you let this go?”

Lisa pursed her lips and looked thoughtful. “Let’s see… eight times five, a train leaves Chicago going eighty MPH, multiply by how many months Mick knew before me, square root of pi… about fifty-three years.”

Len huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You know why I didn’t tell you.”

Lisa looked unimpressed by his response. “Because he’s the Flash? I don’t care that he’s a white hat, Lenny! I care that you’re happy! I care that you’ve apparently moved in with him and have this whole until-death-do-us-part thing going on but couldn’t be bothered to tell your own sister!”

Len sighed and reached out to snag a sandwich. “That’s not why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t say anything because I don’t want to put him a risk. What do you think the other Rogues will do once they find out I’m with their enemy?”

Lisa pretended to give that serious thought. “Mardon will get the urge to kill him… oh, wait. He already has that urge. Hartley will be pissed you’re off the market… wait, he’s already used to you turning him down. Roy will probably paint something, Axel will play a prank. Shawna will ask if he’ll let her practice her nursing crap on him, Mick will drink another beer and I’ll make sure he knows I prefer white gold for my birthday. Did you seriously think any of that would change just because you’re fucking? In case you haven’t figured it out, our Rogues are children, every last damn one of them. None of them care about your sex life, except maybe Hart, and that’s only because he’s not part of it. And besides, it’s not like the Rogues have been all that active lately. They’ve all got other things going on.”

Len grimaced as he conceded that she might be right. Hartley and Axel were doing the cyber hacking thing. Mardon had pretty much relocated to Coast City to be with his girlfriend, with Roy tagging along because of the extensive art community there. Shawna was in school. Lisa and Mick were busy keeping Central mob-free with him.

“Okay,” he muttered. “So, maybe I’ve been a bit paranoid.” Len finished his sandwich and let out a slow breath. “And maybe I’ve been afraid that letting anyone else know about us would screw things up,” he admitted. “Lise, Barry is… He’s the best damn thing that ever happened to me besides you and Mick. I don’t have to play a part with him. I don’t have to hide anything. He already knows everything about me, and I know everything about him. Good and bad. I don’t want to lose that.”

“You won’t,” Barry said, walking into the room with a plate and glass. He smiled at Lisa before walking around the bed and handing Len the plate. The toasted turkey club and mountain of ranch seasoned fries made Len’s mouth water. The glass was ice cold lemonade.

Len smirked, grabbing the plate before Lisa could. “I love you. Come to daddy.”

Lisa’s jaw dropped and Barry rolled his eyes. “He’s talking to the food,” Barry told her.

Lisa began to giggle as Len shoved several fries into his mouth. “I hope so. The last thing I want to know is that you call Lenny ‘Daddy’.”

Len stuck up his middle finger at her and Barry grinned wickedly. “Oh no. I call him...”

“Lalalalalalalalala!” Lisa quickly shouted, shoving fingers into her ears.

Barry laughed as he headed back out of the room. “Just so you know,” he teased, winking at Len, “I took Mick a plate and he offered me a kiss.”

Len almost dropped his plate as he twisted to look at Barry. “MICK! Keep your damn lips to yourself!” he bellowed toward the guest room across the hall. 

“Kid keeps feeding me like this and I’ll fight you for him!” Mick bellowed back.

Lisa looked down at her remaining PB&J. “Now I want fries,” she grumbled.

**********

Len gritted his teeth as he inched along the hallway toward the bathroom. He hated the shiny silver walker he had to lean on. He hated the little rubber guards that made squeaky noises when he slid it forward. He hated the ugly gray bedside toilet that Barry had to empty and clean because he couldn’t walk into the goddamn bathroom like a normal fucking man.

“Your stubbornness both amuses and annoys me,” Barry said calmly from his position at the end of the hallway.

“I’m not using that fucking thing again,” Len growled, sweat popping out on his forehead as the pain in his knee notched higher.

Barry sighed and leaned his shoulder against the wall. “I don’t mind. I’ve told you that.”

“You’re not cleaning up my piss,” Len argued angrily. “I can walk to the fucking bathroom.”

Mick stepped into view behind Barry, using the crutches Lisa had insisted on stealing for him. “He’s always been stubborn. We were in a car wreck once and the stubborn bastard walked two miles to the nearest safe house to get another car, with a broken wrist and a concussion.”

“Fuck you, Mick,” Len growled under his breath. He finally reached the bathroom door and shot them both a triumphant smirk. 

Barry lifted his eyebrows and waited. When Mick opened his mouth Barry held up a finger to tell him to wait. Len glared at them before slowly maneuvering the walker to help him turn. He got another small step in before he was forced to stop. He stared at the walker, then the doorway and then back down at the hated walker.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” he snapped.

Barry walked forward and lightly cupped Len’s cheek, turning his head toward him. “Now can I help?” he asked.

Len’s jaw twitched angrily. “You knew this damn thing was too wide, didn’t you?” he accused.

“Yep,” Barry answered, his fingers stroking Len’s cheekbone.

“You didn’t tell me that,” Len continued, his voice icy.

“You need to get up and move around anyway,” Barry shrugged. Barry ignored the outrage in Len’s eyes and leaned in closer. “Besides, I like carrying you in my arms,” he whispered into Len’s ear.

“Asshole,” Len growled, trying to hold onto his anger. It wasn’t easy to do when Barry smiled tenderly at him like that.

“Yes, but I’m your asshole,” he replied.

“If you are going to flirt, go back to your room,” Mick grumbled. “And close the door this time! The last thing I want to hear is Red moaning like a whore. Again.”

Len’s shoulders slumped as he looked at the bathroom longingly. He just wanted to do something on his own, dammit! 

Barry sighed and nodded to himself. “Okay, this isn’t impossible,” he said softly. “If you turn and go in sideways, the walker will fit.”

Len looked up at his boyfriend, grateful for the understanding in those emerald eyes. He nodded sharply and began inching the walker around, shuffling sideways into the bathroom. It took a few more minutes, and by the time he was standing over the toilet, his bladder was almost painfully full, but the accomplishment he felt was worth it as he able to piss standing up for the first time in three days. 

Barry watched him from the doorway. “How stubborn are you going to be?”

Len rolled his eyes as he washed his hands. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Help me back to bed.”

Barry grinned and picked him up before walking to the living room. Len found himself sitting on a brand new recliner positioned right beside the couch. Barry placed a blanket over his legs and handed Len a small chair remote. “Lift the footrest and I’ll get you some breakfast.”

Len looked over at Mick who was halfway through a plate of eggs and bacon. The big guy smirked as he watched Len get settled. “You may have the good seat, but I have the TV remote.”

Len grinned smugly. Barry had gotten him a recliner just so he would be comfortable. “Put on something I like or I’ll have Barry blow me right here.”

“You wouldn’t!” Mick said, glaring at Len.

“He would,” Barry said, walking back in with a plate for Len. “More importantly, I would.”

Mick grumbled as he flipped through channels until he found an old episode of M.A.S.H. 

**********

Len kept his eyes on his book as Barry walked into the bedroom and grabbed his pajamas. He listened as Barry went to the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth, then poked his head into the guest room and checked on Mick. Seconds later Barry was back, slipping under the blanket. He scooted closer and laid his head on Len’s shoulder.

“I thought you’d be asleep,” he said tiredly.

Len shrugged and turned the page, even though he wasn’t truly reading. “How’s Stellar?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Two live shows tonight,” Barry yawned, “so it was packed. I balanced the books and paid the bills. Charlie recommended a couple of new hires. I looked over the applications and emailed Grace about setting up interviews with them.”

“Hmm,” Len mumbled. “Sounds boring.”

“Mostly,” Barry agreed, turning his head to nuzzle Len’s neck. “Missed you.”

Len shifted slightly, trying to appear stoic. “Did you?”

Barry pulled back and looked at Len carefully. After a few seconds he touched Len’s cheek, gently turning him to face Barry. “Are you upset with me?”

Len kept his expression blank. “Should I be upset with you?” he countered.

Barry searched Len’s face for a long moment before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Len’s lips. “Tonight was the first time I went to the club without you since we got together,” he said hesitantly. “Len, do you think I would cheat on you?”

Len tensed and looked to the side. “No.”

Barry’s shoulders slumped slightly. “Len, I would never do anything to hurt you,” he insisted. “I wish you had been with me. I spent the entire night in the office. I only spoke to Charlie and Ethan. Then I came home. To you.”

Len slowly relaxed. “You haven’t performed since we began this,” he pointed out. “You liked being on stage.”

Barry took the book from Len’s hands and set it aside. He carefully shifted so he was straddling Len’s lap without jostling his knee. “I did enjoy performing,” Barry agreed casually. “It was fun. Then I found something better. I found you. I have no desire to fuck anyone when I can come home and make love to you. I would rather spend the night curled up in your arms than having sex with anyone who isn’t you. I am completely yours, Len.”

Len blushed and wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist. “I guess I’m just a bit jealous,” he conceded. “We haven’t exactly been very active since I got hurt. We’ve only had sex once.”

Barry’s smile turned heated. “Well, if you’re feeling neglected...”

Len groaned as Barry rolled his hips against Len’s crotch. He began hardening immediately. Barry raised up and slithered to the side and quickly helped Len slide out of his flannel pants and boxers. He stripped his own clothes off and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Len quickly took the bottle from Barry and set it aside. 

“Want to go slow tonight,” he said firmly. “No speeding, Scarlet.”

Barry settled back across Len’s lap and wound his arms around his neck. “You’re in charge,” he replied huskily. “Just tell me what to do.”

Len pulled Barry in close for a kiss. “I took a very thorough bath earlier. I want you to suck me,” he growled. “I want to cum between those pretty lips of yours. Then I want you to rim me. Open me up slowly with your fingers until I’m good and loose. Then I want you to fuck me, nice and slow. Get me hard again and make me cum a second time just from fucking me. Then I want you to cum on my cock. I want your cum mixed with mine.”

“Fuck, you’re so damn perfect,” Barry growled heatedly. He moved and adjusted Len’s injured leg, propping a pillow under his knee. He pressed one more kiss to Len’s mouth before laying down between the older man’s legs. “One request,” he said with a lick of his lips. “When you get ready to cum, I want all of you in my mouth. I want you deep in my throat. Don’t let go until I have every drop.”

Len quickly nodded. “Fuck yes,” he growled, which tapered off into a lewd moan as Barry opened his mouth and took him in.


	8. A Difference Between Want and Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris doesn't like Barry having secrets and Oliver doesn't think Barry makes good decisions.

Len glared at the front door as someone knocked for a second time. Barry was at work and Lisa had taken Mick to STAR Labs so Snow could remove his cast, leaving Len alone in the apartment. He was comfortable in the recliner and reluctant to move, enjoying having the place to himself for a bit. When a third set of knocks came, louder than the other two, he huffed and gingerly eased forward to stand up and grab the not-so-hated walker (now that Barry had ‘pimped’ it out by painting it blue and adding snowflake and lightning bolt stickers to the legs). 

“I’m coming,” he growled slowly walking the thirteen steps to the door. He opened it up and stared at his visitor with annoyance. “Miss West. Barry’s at work.”

She gripped her purse strap tighter. “I know. I want to talk to you.”

Len didn’t move back to let her in. “Why?”

She huffed, eyes narrowed. “Do you really want to have this talk in the hallway?”

“I don’t particularly want to have a talk at all,” he grumbled.

“Too bad,” she snapped.

If she had been anyone else, Len would probably have shut the door and gone back to his book. However, this was Barry’s sister. He wouldn’t want Barry treating his sister badly, no matter how caustic Lisa was to him. He sent her a sharp smirk and turned to make his way back to the recliner.

Iris entered the apartment and shut the door. She walked stiffly around Len, heading for the recliner but he cleared his throat loudly. “That is my chair,” he growled. “Barry bought it for me so my leg could stretch out comfortably. You can sit on the couch.” 

He knew she wanted the recliner because it sat up higher than the low sofa. She was looking for any advantage she could get for this interrogation. Iris’s mouth tightened but she turned and sat down where directed as regally as possible. Len limped over, hating that he was showing any sort of weakness, and sat down. He raised the footrest back up and linked his hands together in his lap.

“So, what brings you by,” he asked with poorly concealed insincerity. 

Iris lifted her chin slightly. “If I am going to support this relationship, I feel it is important to know more about it.”

“I don’t see how my relationship with Barry is anyone’s business,” Len said calmly.

Annoyance flickered across her face, but she remained outwardly calm. “Barry is my brother. I have legitimate concerns about him dating a criminal.”

“And you are free to voice those concerns,” Len responded. “Just as I am free to ignore your concerns.”

Her eyes narrowed in anger, making him want to smirk. He admired the fact that she was protective, but in all honesty, Barry was an adult. He had told Len, more than once, that Iris tended to invade his privacy, making Barry feel exposed and shamed. Len wasn’t about to let that happen over him.

“My dad may be convinced you... care about Barry, but I’m not,” she continued. 

“Love,” he drawled. She looked confused for a moment. “You said I ‘care’ for Barry. I love him. I’m correcting your wording.”

“How did you get together?”

“Pass.”

Irritation flickered in her brown eyes. “When did you get together?”

“Eight months and three weeks ago, although we had been friendly for a couple of months before that.”

She pursed her lips briefly. “Whose idea was it for you to move in?”

“It happened organically,” he answered, seeing nothing wrong with answering that one, either. “One overnight stay led to two. That led to a weekend. Soon we were living together.”

“Why does your living here make Dad accept this relationship?” she asked, watching him closely.

“Pass,” he replied, giving her a bored look.

“Is this a joke to you?” she hissed. “Explain to me why Dad believes you are good for Barry!”

“No,” Len growled. “Our relationship is just that, Miss West. Ours. I do not care if you are protective. I do not care if you are curious. I am under no obligation to ease your mind. So, unless and until Barry decides to tell you anything, you are just going to have to deal with things the way they are.”

Iris slowly stood up, her expression the epitome of stubborn. “Fine,” she said coldly. “If you won’t tell me what I need to know, I’ll find out on my own.”

She moved toward the door but Len wasn’t done yet. He didn’t turn to look at her as he spoke. “Miss West, there is a great deal of difference between ‘need’ and ‘want’. Be careful your ‘want’ to know doesn’t hurt Barry. I can be a very unforgiving enemy.”

The slam of the door was her only reply. With a low growl he reached for his phone and dialed. ‘Scarlet, I just had a visitor.”

**********

Iris’ expression tightened when she saw Barry standing in the middle of the living room. She turned to hang up her coat and purse before turning back with a bright smile. “Hey. I wasn’t expecting you for dinner. Is Dad home yet?” she asked cheerfully.

“Yes,” Barry answered. “He’s grabbing a drink. Have a seat, Iris.”

She tensed and looked at him closely. “Snart told you I dropped by,” she grumbled.

“Did you think he wouldn’t?” Barry asked. “Len and I have no secrets.”

Iris’ eyes narrowed in anger. “Oh, you have plenty of secrets. At least from your family and friends, anyway.”

“Baby girl,” Joe sighed tiredly as he joined them.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Barry said, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you can give me a good reason why my private relationship with Len is any of your business, I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“You’re living with a killer!” Iris yelled. “How is that not a good reason?”

“Former killer,” Barry corrected. With a heavy sigh he shook his head. “That may be reason for you to be concerned, but it’s not a reason for you to know personal details. Who Len used to be has no bearing on who he is now. It has nothing to do with our relationship. It’s the past.” 

Barry could almost see smoke pouring out of her ears. In the past he would have crumbled and told her anything. Being with Len, having someone who accepted him and trusted him like Len did, had made Barry stronger. 

“Do you not see how much that man has changed you?” she argued. “Until he came along there were no secrets between us! We could tell each other anything!”

Barry looked at Joe who was watching him with a mixture of worry and acceptance. He knew Joe would support whatever decision Barry made. Maybe it was time to be more honest. “Actually, I’ve always had my secrets. There are a lot of things I never told you, Iris.” 

Iris’ mouth dropped open in surprise. “What?!”

Barry shrugged. “Think about it, Iris. I’ve never really talked about my relationships with you. I never gave you details of who I was seeing or what we did, really. You didn’t even know I’m bisexual until now.”

“Other than Becky Cooper and Linda, you never really had any relationships!” she pointed out.

Joe sat down in the armchair and shook his head. “Barr’s had other relationships. A few were even fairly serious. There was Richard his freshman year at CCU. That one lasted over a year. Jessica from Keystone was nice, but she was very jealous of anyone Barry so much as spoke to. Oh and that reporter from Metropolis. What was her name?”

Barry smiled faintly. “Lana. Lana Lang. We were together eight months.”

“You dated the co-anchor of WGBS-TV?” Iris gasped. “How could I not know that?”

“Because I value my privacy,” Barry answered. He took a deep breath and dropped his arms. “Iris, I love you. You’re my sister in every way that matters. But there are some things I do not want to share with anyone but Len. My sexual preferences are no one’s business but his. I need you to back off. If you have any respect for me, at all, leave this alone.”

Iris got a stubborn look in her eyes. “Barry, secrets have blown up in our faces so many times! Think of all the misunderstandings and troubles we, the whole team, have had because of secrets!”

Barry looked at Joe who sighed softly and nodded his head. Barry turned back to Iris and squared his shoulders. “This is the last time I will have this talk,” he warned. “If you cannot leave my relationship with Len alone, then I need you to stay away from us both.”

Iris’ jaw dropped and she gasped in absolute shock. Barry bent and hugged Joe quickly before turning and walking out of the house. After several stunned seconds Iris dropped down onto the couch. Her wide eyes sought out Joe, silently begging him to tell her Barry hadn’t given her an ultimatum.

Joe tilted his head as he stared at his daughter. “Honey, he means it.”

“How can you be so relaxed about him choosing that man over family?” she asked, on the verge of tears.

“Because that’s what you do when you love someone,” Joe said gently. “You commit yourself to them above all others. Just like you did with Eddie.”

Iris shook her head sadly. Eddie was different! He was a hero! A good man! Snart was a criminal! A killer! He was a nothing, a nobody, compared to Eddie! Iris stood and hurried up the stairs to her room. She dropped down on her bed and did her best to stifle her sobs. 

Besides, Barry was supposed to be in love with her!

**********

Oliver dropped down from the salmon ladder and grabbed a towel to dry off with. He glanced over at the bank of computers, curious as to why Felicity wasn’t in yet. Usually she was here before Dig but the body guard was across the room cleaning his weapons. 

“Have you heard from Felicity?” he asked, moving toward the other man.

Dig looked up and frowned slightly. “No. Not since she got that call from Miss West.”

Oliver tensed. Iris West had called? Was something happening in Central? Surely Barry would have called, too, if that was the case. Oliver paused thoughtfully. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really talked to Barry much in the last few months. Granted, both teams were kept busy, but it was rare that Barry didn’t call or run over at least once every couple of weeks.

Before he could devote much more time to his thoughts, the door opened and Felicity hurried down the stairs. She was mumbling to herself as she jumped in front of her computers and began typing. Oliver glanced at Dig, who looked just as concerned as he felt, before both men walked over to join her.

“Something wrong?” Oliver asked.

Felicity was leaning forward, peering from one screen to another as she kept typing. “Did you know Barry works at a club in Keystone?” she demanded. “Why does Barry work at a club? Why wouldn’t Barry tell us he works at a club?”

Oliver’s eyebrows almost met his hairline. “Barry works at a club in Keystone? Like Verdant?”

Felicity huffed and spun to type on one of the other computers. “I think so. I mean, I’m not really sure. He has a weekly deposit in his checking account from a club named Stellar in Keystone. It’s listed as income on his tax returns. Wow, the security on this place is super tight! I’ve never seen so many firewalls and security traps. To be honest, I’m not even sure it’s a club. There’s a liquor license for the place, but the rest of the club’s information is buried in the dark web. None of this is adding up. The owner is Sebastian Allen. A relative, maybe? That might explain why Barry works there.”

Oliver had a bad feeling about this. What had Barry gotten mixed up in? Plus, Oliver knew most people thought Henry was Barry’s only middle name. He knew it was really Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Allen. That means Barry owns this secret club. “Dig said Iris West called you. Why?”

Felicity tensed before looking up at Oliver. “Um, it seems Barry is in a relationship with someone, and it might not be a healthy one. She asked me to look into things and make sure Barry wasn’t being coerced or blackmailed.”

Anger and worry began rising up in Oliver. Barry was in danger? “What do you mean? Who is Barry seeing?”

Felicity cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “Leonard Snart.” she answered hesitantly.

Oliver didn’t move a muscle for several seconds. Then he turned and walked purposefully across the foundry. Dig and Felicity exchanged worried looks. “Oliver? What are you going to do?” Dig asked.

Oliver pulled on his uniform and grabbed his quiver. “I think its past time I visited Central and had a discussion with Barry about decision making,” he growled.

Dig began gathering his suit and weapons. Oliver stopped and watched him for a second and the former military man scoffed. “Roy and Thea can watch over the city for a night or two. You might need backup with this guy and I care about Barry as much as you do.”

Oliver huffed and nodded, looking back to Felicity. “Stay and help the others, but let us know if you find anything else.” Felicity nodded and went back to her computers. Twenty minutes later the two men were speeding toward Central, worried about what they would find.


	9. Peeping Toms See Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver really should have called ahead.

Oliver and Dig crept across the rooftop of the building beside Barry’s to get a better view of his apartment. Felicity had called an hour earlier, just as they were reaching the city limits to tell them that not only was Snart staying in Barry’s apartment while he recovered from surgery, but Team Flash knew all about it and no one was worried except Iris. That worried Oliver even more. Joe was okay with a killer living in Barry’s home? Had something happened to affect everyone’s minds? Was Snart blackmailing everyone? He had to figure out what hold Snart had over everyone if he was going to break it.

Oliver located the right set of windows and leaned forward a bit to see if anyone was home. The kitchen and living room were dark, but one window was lit up. He grimaced when he saw the curtains were open. Did Barry have no concept of security? Anyone not on the ground could see inside! Barry was due for a serious discussion about security and responsibility. The angle wasn’t good, even though they were only about nine feet away, so they moved along the roof until they could see into the room better.

Oliver almost dropped his bow when he spotted the two men. Beside him Dig made a wheezing sort of noise. It was like a train wreck. Oliver was unable to tear his eyes away from what he was seeing. Snart was laying on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard. His body was completely naked and on display. This close, it wasn’t hard to see the scars and tattoos that covered his skin. Nor was it easy to ignore the thick cock pointing toward the ceiling. Barry was sitting on the bed between the thief’s spread legs, one hand wrapped around his own erection, stroking, while the other slowly moved forward and back behind him.

“God, you’re so sexy like this,” Barry crooned, his voice carrying through the open window. Oliver swallowed, feeling his pants tighten. Beside him Dig was twitching like he was trying to move, but unable to.

“Dammit, Scarlet,” Snart growled, “don’t fucking tease!”

Barry chuckled, the sound lower and darker than Oliver had ever heard the younger man use before. “Do you want me to touch you?” he asked. “Do you think you deserve my attention? You’ve been bad, Len. You broke the rules, trying to bribe Mick into giving you a beer with your pain meds. Bad boys get punished.”

Snart moaned, head pressing back into the pillow as his back arched. “Barry,” he growled as Barry shifted and sped up his motions. The moan devolved into a whine as Barry pulled his hand from behind him, revealing a short, thick dildo which he tossed to the floor. Snart bucked his hips several times. “Touch me!” he demanded.

“Uh, uh,” Barry teased. “I told you earlier that I wasn’t going to touch you until I felt like it.”

Snart lifted his head to glare at Barry. “I swear to fucking god, Scarlet, you better fucking do something right fucking now!”

Dig groaned and Oliver froze as Barry’s head whipped toward the window. He knew the instant Barry spotted them. Snart’s face turned to look toward the window, lust fading as anger took it’s place.

Oliver was shocked by the slow smirk that took over Barry’s face. He licked his lips and tilted his head as he stared Oliver right in the eyes.

“Don’t move,” Barry ordered firmly. Oliver knew, instinctively, Barry wasn’t talking to Snart now. “Don’t look away.” He turned back to Snart and his smirk got more wicked. “We have visitors, babe. Shall we put on a show?”

Snart’s eyes grew wide for a moment before heating back up. “Yes,” he growled.

Barry slid from the bed and walked to the dresser. He opened a bottom drawer, uncaring that his ass was on display. When he straightened up, he was holding what looked like leather gloves. Snart wiggled on the bed as he watched Barry pull on the gloves. 

“Fuck, yes,” Snart moaned eagerly as Barry walked back toward him. His hips pumped the air and his cock twitched as he stared at Barry with desire.

Barry crawled onto the bed, straddling Snart’s torso. One hand lightly stroked Snart’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples. “Open up, babe,” Barry said.

Oliver knew the amount of control required to keep a person’s voice that calm in the middle of sex, but he had never imagined that Barry had that. (Not that he had imagined Barry having sex!) Barry stroked his cock a few times before angling his hips and slowly pushing a couple of inches into the thief’s open mouth. The filthiest moan either Starling man had ever heard rumbled out of Barry’s mouth.

“That’s it, babe,” he groaned. “Use your tongue. So fucking hot and wet. I could fuck your mouth all night. Slide my cock past your lips over and over. You like this, don’t you? Tasting me? Sucking me? Maybe I’ll just cum all over those pretty lips. Paint you with my cum.”

Barry reached back with one gloved hand and wrapped it around Snart’s straining erection. Even with Barry in his mouth, Snart managed to moan wantonly as Barry slowly stroked him in time with his thrusts. 

“My beautiful Len,” Barry purred. “My perfect lover. So eager for me.” He slowly withdrew his cock until only the head remained in Snart’s mouth. “Do you want to cum, too, baby? Do you want me to ride you? Want to cum in my mouth after I cum in yours?”

Snart snapped his fingers twice, his hips bucking eagerly as Barry smiled. “Good boy.”

Barry pulled out with a ‘pop’ and slithered down the older man’s body. He grabbed a pillow and slid it under Snart’s left knee then pushed his right leg straight out. Barry rolled a condom onto the other man and then positioned himself. He pressed down in a slow, smooth motion.

Beside him, Dig’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. Oliver’s hands gripped his bow tighter to keep from reaching down to his throbbing erection, which felt almost strangled inside his form-fitting costume. Barry shifted his hips and began a slow, measured pace. With Snart’s right leg pressed into the mattress, they had a clear view of Snart’s cock filling Barry. 

“Faster, Scarlet,” he begged. “So goddamn good. God, I’ve missed this!” Barry’s gloved hands drew delicate swirls over the other man’s chest. Occasionally pinching or brushing his nipples.

Oliver knew the exact moment Barry and Snart focused on each other. Their eyes met and locked. Barry’s hips began moving at a quicker pace and he leaned down to captured Snart’s mouth with his own. They murmured too low for their voices to carry, then Barry sat up. He braced his hands on the headboard and began riding Snart hard enough to shake the bed. A litany of words and husky moans filled the room as both men got caught up in their pleasure. 

“Love the way you stretch me open!”  
“Just like that! Fuck! So damn tight!”  
“Your cock feels so good!” Barry’s head dropped back. “Fuck, yes!”  
“Faster, babe! Ride me harder!”  
“Close, Len!”  
“Do it, Scarlet!” Snart demanded. “Paint my mouth!” 

With a lewd moan Barry pulled off of Snart and angled himself over his head. He stroked his cock fast for several seconds, Snart’s wide open mouth just inches away. “LEN!” Barry yelled, both hands quickly gripping the headboard as his cum splashed across the other man’s mouth, cheeks and chin. 

For several seconds Barry’s body shook above the other man, whose hips were bucking and shifting, desperate for his own release. Barry gave a wild shudder before flashing down the bed. He knelt over Snart, pulling off the condom and swallowing him down in one swift move. 

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Barry vibrate his throat around the older man. Snart’s back bowed and his hands gripped the ropes restraining him so tight his knuckles were white as he came down Barry’s throat. Oliver gasped and twitched as he spilled into his suit. Beside him Dig was making a low whining noise.

After a long, heavy moment Barry stood and climbed off the bed. He walked, unashamedly naked, over to the window and leaned his hands against the sill. “Now,” he said in a steely voice, “when you can look me in the eye without being embarrassed or turned on, we’ll talk. Until then, go home. You aren’t needed here.”

Then he shut the window and drew the curtains.

**********

It was a silent trip to the small apartment Oliver maintained in Central for when he needed to visit for team-ups or just to get away from everything. As soon as they were inside, Dig walked stiffly to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Oliver went to the bedroom and stripped off his soiled costume and cleaned up with some facial wipes Felicity had left there. He pulled on sweats and sat down on the bed, head in his hands. 

How the hell was he going to look Barry in the eyes after getting off watching him have sex with that man? The sound of a throat clearing made him look up at Dig who was hovering in the doorway.

“I’m going back to Starling,” Dig said in a flat voice. “I’m going to kiss Lyla, go to bed, and pretend this trip never happened. Never, ever, mention it to me again.”

Oliver listened as Dig left the apartment, locking the door behind him. He dropped back onto the bed with a muffled curse. Now what?

**********

Oliver took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the house. He heard Joe call out a ‘wait a minute’ and a few seconds later the door opened up. Joe stared at him for a moment before sighing and stepping back. “Come in,” he said reluctantly, “but I have a feeling you aren’t going to enjoy this conversation.”

Oliver stepped into the house and followed Joe into the kitchen. Joe grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it before snagging a bottle of scotch from a cabinet and setting it on the table. “You might want to doctor that up,” he said, taking a seat and sipping his own coffee.

“You know why I’m here,”Oliver said tensely.

“I can guess,” Joe replied. “I can also tell you that things are probably not what you think they are.”

The vigilante lifted his eyebrows. “Oh? So Barry isn’t letting Leonard Snart stay in his apartment while he recovers? They aren’t involved in a very dangerous relationship?”

“No to both of those,” Joe said calmly. At Oliver’s incredulously look Joe chuckled. “One, Len isn’t staying with Barry while he recovers. They live together. Two, this is probably the most stable relationship either of them have ever had.”

“That man is a killer!” Oliver objected.

“So are you,” Joe pointed out. “Technically, so is Barry. Len’s reformed. He might not be completely reformed, but enough that I approve.”

“Is this a meta’s fault?” Oliver asked worriedly. “Have you all been hit with some sort of delusion power?”

Joe snorted. “Look, I get your concern. I felt the same way at first. But the truth is, he’s good for Barry and Barry is good for him. They balance one another. They’ve been together long enough for me to know this isn’t some passing fancy or con. After watching them together, I can honestly say they love one another.”

Oliver shook his head firmly, stomach rolling ominously at the ‘watching them together’ comment. “No. That man has Barry doing things he would never do! Acting like… like...” Oliver’s voice cut off as he felt heat creeping up his neck.

Joe’s eyes widened and he began to chuckle again. “You saw them,” he guessed. 

Oliver’s entire face flamed and he glared at Joe angrily. “That’s not Barry,” he insisted. “Barry’s too innocent, too sweet, to act like that. He’s been in love with Iris his whole life!”

Now Joe began to laugh more freely. After a long moment he calmed somewhat. “Oh, Barry thought he loved Iris. Maybe he even did,” Joe conceded. “But Iris could never make Barry happy. She could never give Barry the control, the acceptance, Len does. And yes, Barry is sweet and innocent. But he’s also got a darker side. Barry can let that out with Len.”

Oliver pursed his lips, tightly. This wasn’t going the way he thought it would. He decided to change tactics. “Why doesn’t anyone know Barry owns a club called Stellar?” he asked. Immediately Joe’s expression closed off and he knew he had hit a nerve. 

After a moment the cop relaxed and finished his coffee. “Miss Smoak is good,” he said. A faint smile tipped up the corners of his mouth. “But not good enough if you don’t know any more than that.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. “Barr? Queen is here asking about Stellar.”

Oliver’s jaw tightened. What the hell was going on???

Joe hung up and picked up the scotch bottle, putting it away. “Nice to see you, Oliver. Have a safe trip home.”

A second later Oliver found himself swept up in a whirlwind of lightning. The motion stopped almost as soon as it started and he stumbled, grabbing onto the back of a sofa. Looking around he found himself stared into furious green eyes, cold blue eyes and disapproving brown eyes. 

“Can I burn him?” Rory asked. 

Oliver instinctively reached for his bow, only to realize it was still in his car at West’s house.

Barry stood behind the recliner where Snart sat and shrugged. “We’ll see,” he replied.


	10. Sandwiches, Secrets and A Game Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver have a talk. Oliver and Iris have a talk. Barry and Iris have a talk. Mick has Family Feud.

Oliver shot Barry a glare, only to turn annoyed when Barry simply rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the arm of the recliner. “We need to talk,” he growled.

Barry gave a single nod of his head. “Okay. Where do you want to start? With your peeping tom act or the going-behind-my-back-to-Joe act?”

Oliver gritted his teeth. “How about we start with you sleeping with your enemy?”

Snart had the audacity to act shocked. “Scarlet! Are you cheating on me?”

Mick chuckled and wandered off toward the kitchen. Barry just smiled fondly at Snart. “Never, babe.” He turned back to Oliver with a stern look. “Are you really judging my relationship? Cause if so, I have one word for you. Huntress.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched and he fought the urge to grab Barry by the back of the neck and shake some sense into him. “Helena is exactly why I’m the best one to point this out to you,” he pointed out. “Barry, I went down this road. You cannot change him!”

“Good,” Barry replied. “I love him just the way he is.”

“He’s a thief! A killer! He probably had a hidden agenda in seducing you,” Oliver accused.

“I’ve been very open about my agenda,” Len drawled. “Orgasms. Lots and lots of orgasms.”

Barry grinned widely. “For an older man, he’s got a surprising amount of stamina and creativity. There’s this thing he does where he braces my feet on his shoulders, then his tongue…,” 

“BARRY!” Oliver hissed. 

Barry giggled as the archer turned bright red. 

“Are you listening to yourself? When we met you couldn’t even dance with Felicity without turning red and almost tripping over your feet!” 

“When we met I was still hiding who I am,” Barry said seriously, standing straighter and squaring his shoulders. “I was hiding a lot of things. Len has helped me learn how to be more comfortable with myself.”

“I saw,” Oliver sneered, looking at Len. “Seems to me he’s gotten you a little too comfortable with showing yourself!”

Barry tensed, his cheeks paling. Len immediately shifted and placed a hand on Barry’s hip. Oliver was a little surprised by the concern and protectiveness in the thief’s eyes. After a couple of seconds Barry relaxed slightly. “What is it?” he asked, his tone suggesting the question was rhetorical. “Is it that I never told you I’m bisexual or that I chose a criminal over you?”

Oliver’s jaw dropped at the insinuation. “WHAT?!” he demanded.

Barry shrugged. “Nothing else makes sense. Either you’re homophobic or your jealous. Why else would my relationship make you so angry?”

“I’m concerned because I’m your friend,” Oliver hissed.

“Then why aren’t you happy that someone loves me and treats me good?” he asked softly. 

Oliver’s mouth snapped shut as he recognized the sorrow in Barry’s voice. 

“What brought you to Central?” Len asked suddenly.

Oliver grimaced as he focused on the Rogue. “Felicity told me Barry was involved with one of his criminals. Then she found out he owns a secret club.” He eyed Barry carefully, watching for any clue as to what the speedster was thinking. “What kind of club is buried in so much secrecy?”

“A sex club,” Barry answered in a steady voice.

Oliver snorted. “Yeah, right. What is really going on?” Barry just stared at him while Snart smirked wickedly. With each passing second Oliver grew more and more uncomfortable. “No. There’s no way,” he said, weakly shaking his head.

Barry sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Stellar is an exhibitionist club. Membership is private. No outsiders are allowed in. There are two stages for live performances. We have four rooms for private performances.”

Oliver felt as if he was trapped in some sort of bizarre dream. “It’s an investment, right?” he asked faintly.

Barry sighed and sat up straighter. “Until Len and I began our relationship, I regularly performed on stage. I had been doing so for five years. I’ve probably had more sexual partners than you. I’m not ashamed of my club or my past, anymore. I am not ashamed of my relationship with Len. I never have been. The reason for the secrecy is for the protection and the privacy of not only myself, but also the members of the club.”

Mick limped back into the room with a tray. There were four cups of coffee and a plate piled high with turkey sandwiches and pickles. He set the tray on the coffee table before plopping down on the couch and picking up the remote.

“You guys done?” he grumbled. “Family Feud is coming on soon.”

Oliver continued to stare at Barry as if seeing him for the first time. “Barry… this is… why would...”

“It’s my private life,” Barry said, his voice calm but firm. “It has never been anyone’s business but my own. For years I hid this part of myself. I was ashamed, certain no one would understand or support me. Len changed that. He showed me that who I am, what I need, is something to be celebrated. I get that the rest of you may find it strange or distasteful. I no longer care. I’m happy, Ollie. I’m happier now than I have ever been in my life.”

“Barry...” Oliver sighed and rubbed his temple, trying to make some sort of sense of all this.

“Look,” Mick grumbled, “it’s pretty simple. They spent two years dancing around one another. Then they hooked up and have been together for months and months. Exclusively. Whatever kinks they got is nobody’s business but theirs. So, either sit and watch the Feud, or go away, cause you’re cutting into my time, now.”

Barry grabbed two sandwiches and slipped sideways into the chair beside Len, who wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist. Barry handed Len one of the sandwiches and turned toward the TV. Oliver sighed as he dropped down onto the sofa. Mick turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until he got to the one he wanted. The theme music began playing and Mick grabbed another pickle.

“Best game show ever,” he said happily.

**********

Oliver scanned the area below them before glancing over at Barry who had just returned from speeding some carjackers to the CCPD. “Tell me more about your club,” he suggested. Barry gave him a stern look (which totally did not make him flinch internally). “Not the actual, um, performances,” Oliver clarified. “Tell me about the business side.”

Barry sighed and leaned back against a ventilation duct. “There’s not much to tell. It’s like any other business. Quarterly taxes, payroll, insurance.”

“Felicity said the club’s public profile was buried deep in the web. She wasn’t able to hack into it.”

“I’m sure she wasn’t. People tend to forget that I’m not just fast. I’ve got two degrees and I’m very smart,” Barry said calmly. “I buried most of the public paperwork, myself. You would have to actually be on site to hack in. Even then, there are several passwords and a timer for the system. Two wrong guesses or taking longer than two minutes to unlock the system results in it shutting down and going to a remote server.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “That’s sort of paranoid, isn’t it?”

Barry shook his head. “Like I said, it’s for the privacy of our patrons. Many of them are public figures who don’t want or can’t afford, media scrutiny. In the beginning I struggled to hide my own involvement because I was ashamed. I dealt with a lot of bullying in high school and college. I needed a safe place. So, I did a lot of research. I contacted people with similar businesses. Once I felt confident in my abilities to operate Stellar in the manner I wished, I began vetting employees. Now, five years later, I operate a very successful business.”

Oliver sighed and rubbed his temple. “I just… Barry, you’re this gentle, sweet guy who everyone loves. A beacon of light and innocence.”

“I’m human,” Barry interrupted. “I’m a man, Oliver, just like you. I have the same desire to be loved and wanted. I have a libido. Don’t shove me on a pedestal of asexual chasteness. I don’t belong there.”

Oliver grimaced, uncomfortable discussing sex with someone he saw as a kid brother. “I’m not. It’s just… Leonard Snart? He’s who you choose?”

“I didn’t set out to fall in love with Len, and I’m pretty sure I’m not who he thought he’d end up with. But we did fall in love. He’s not perfect. Neither am I. But we fit. We fit so well, Ollie. He makes me feel safe. He supports me. He eases my fears.” Barry smiled softly as he looked up at the sky. “He told Joe that he feels safe with me, too. That I am his home. He said I showed him he had true worth. Mick says he’s never seen Len so happy and relaxed. Even Lisa thinks that we’re good for one another. And it’s not just the sex, which is phenomenal. He doesn’t plan heists anymore. Now he plans on how to drive out the mob and gangs. He began helping me train. He cooks and takes care of me. Do you know what he does during the day, while I’m at work?”

“Fence things he stole?” Oliver grumbled.

“He’s writing,” Barry said, a hint of annoyance in his voice at Oliver’s tone. “He’s writing his memoir. He put away his criminal life, Oliver. He’s left that life behind. And he did it because our relationship means more to him than any heist. I mean more to him than anything he could steal. He’s not just my lover. He’s not just my partner. I plan on marrying him, Oliver. You told me once that guys like us don’t get the girl. You were right and wrong. I don’t get the girl. I get the guy. I get Len. And I couldn’t be happier for it.”

“Barry, I can’t help but worry that this will end badly,” Oliver said softly.

“Maybe it will,” Barry conceded. “Maybe it won’t. But I would never forgive myself if I didn’t try.” Barry stood and brushed off his suit. “And if it does end badly, I’ll deal. But I refuse to live my life in fear of getting hurt. I deserve better than that. So does Len. So do you.” 

Barry rotated his neck and took a quick look around the area. “I’m going home. It’s late and I promised Len I’d be back before he went to sleep unless there was an emergency.”

Barry sped off, leaving Oliver to track his lightning trail until it disappeared. With a heavy sigh the archer headed toward his apartment. Barry had given him a lot to think about.

**********

Oliver gave Iris a smile and nod as she took the seat across from him, coffee cup in hand. “Thank you for meeting me here.”

Iris smiled brightly for a second before pausing and staring at him closely. She looked away, sighing. “You’re on their side,” she said, gripping her cup tightly. “I can see it in your eyes.”

Oliver gave a shrug. “I’m not sure. I think this situation is a bit more complicated than I first thought.”

“How is it complicated?” Iris demanded. “Barry’s being manipulated by that killer!”

“Joe seems convinced he’s going straight.”

“Yes, well, Barry’s hiding things,” she argued. “How do we know those things aren’t dangerous? How do we know Snart isn’t blackmailing him? How do we know Barry’s not being forced?”

Oliver spoke before he could stop himself. “He wasn’t being forced the other night.”

Iris paled and sat back. “What do you mean?”

Oliver immediately looked away. “Let’s just say anything happening between Snart and Barry is clearly consensual and Barry is the one calling the shots.”

Iris’s expression tightened as she stared at him. “How can everyone just accept this?” she asked angrily. 

“Because Barry loves him,” Oliver said with resignation. “Because, whether we like it or not, Snart loves him, too. Barry wants to marry him, Iris. And I think Snart will say yes.”

Iris tensed and shook her head. “No. Barry wouldn’t! He’s in love with me. He has been since we were kids!”

Oliver studied her carefully. “Why don’t you want Barry to move on?” he asked plainly. “You don’t love him. You’ve always maintained that you and Barry are brother and sister. Why bring up his crush now?”

“Because I saw that newspaper from the future!” Iris answered angrily. “It said Iris West-Allen. Barry and I are supposed to marry! That’s our future!”

“But that future doesn’t exist anymore,” Oliver pointed out. “Thawne changed it when he went to the past. He changed how and when Barry became the Flash. He changed how Barry grew up.”

“The newspaper says we get married!” she insisted.

“Not anymore,” Barry said as he joined then, making Iris jump in surprise.

“What?” she whispered.

Barry sighed and sat down beside Oliver. “The article is gone from the paper. Now the headline is about an attack on Gorilla City and it’s by someone named Jimmy Olsen. There’s no mention of me disappearing and no mention of us being married.”

Iris stared at Barry and Oliver, speechless. After a long moment Barry reached over and laid a hand on hers. “Iris, I get it. You thought the future was set. And that was comforting. After losing Eddie and everything with Zoom, Wally and your mom, it probably felt good to have something stable, something you didn’t have to worry about, in the future. But even if that newspaper remained unchanged, people don’t. 

I love you. I’ll always love you. But only as my sister. I want you to be happy. I want you to find love again, like you had with Eddie. But I’m not the one for you. You’re not the one for me. I love Len. He’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Iris shook her head, unwilling to give up just yet. “How can you choose a criminal over me?” she whispered.

Barry sighed and ran a hand across the back of his neck. “Iris, why can’t you see that this is not about you? Why can’t you just accept that you do not have the right to know every detail of my private life? How would you feel if I had demanded to know everything about you and Eddie?”

“Eddie wasn’t a killer!” She hissed furiously.

“You are deliberately ignoring what you don’t want to hear!” Barry accused sadly. “Let me be perfectly clear. You are my sister. You are only my sister. My sex life, my romantic life, is none of your business. I told you to drop this or I would cut you out of my life. Until you can stop trying to interfere, I think it would be best if we did not talk for a while.”

Iris gasped as her eyes filled with tears. She reached out to grab Barry’s hand, but he evaded her touch easily. Barry stood and looked at Oliver. “Thank you. For caring enough to come here. For trusting me enough to give Len a chance. Most of all, thanks for not giving up on me.”

Oliver gave a nod and soft smile. “If he hurts you, I’ll kill him,” he reminded the younger man.

Barry chuckled. “You’d have to wait in line. Mick has first dibs and Joe has second.”

Barry turned to Iris and shook his head sadly. Barry left and Oliver focused on Iris again. “You know, sometimes distance can help put things in perspective,” he suggested. “If you ever want to get away and regroup, Felicity and I have a spare bedroom with your name on it.”

Iris sniffled and looked at him with surprise. After a few seconds she slowly nodded. “Thanks.”


	11. Bribes, Therapy and An Attemped Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has something important to ask Len.

Barry picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Mick shot him a glare, but must have recognized this was a serious moment, because he stood and limped off to his bedroom without a word. Len looked at Barry curiously, but remained silent, waiting on Barry to speak.

“So, I’ve been doing some thinking,” Barry began hesitantly. “About the future of Stellar.”

Len looked confused for a moment. “You’re thinking of making changes?”

Barry nodded. “Sort of.” He paused and took a deep breath, sliding a hand into his pocket. “I’m thinking of selling it. Charlie and Ethan have already made me an offer, a good one.”

Len’s eyes widened and his jaw actually dropped. For several seconds he looked absolutely shocked. “Scarlet… Barry… what… why???”

Barry took a steadying breath and stood up, walking over to kneel in front of Len’s chair. He pulled his hand from his pocket and held out the little velvet box. “Well, weddings are expensive,” he said gently. “And so are homes. And children. And maybe even a puppy.” Barry looked at Len with all the love in his heart. “I love you, Len. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I want us to have a real home with lots of space. Marry me?”

Len stared at Barry for a long moment before swallowing nervously. “Are you sure?” he whispered. “Barry, I’m a lot older than you, and we’ve been enemies longer than we’ve been lovers, and well, wherever I go, Mick goes, as you can see from how reluctant he is to move back out, and your team...”

Barry raised up and kissed Len gently. Once Len relaxed into the kiss Barry pulled away. “Will you marry me, Leonard Snart?”

Len traced Barry’s cheekbone with his thumb and smiled. “Yes.”

Barry opened the ring box and pulled out the wide silver band. The surface was as smooth as glass. Barry tilted it to show him the inscription inside. ‘There are far better things ahead than any we leave behind.’

Barry took Len’s hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. “Stellar has served it’s purpose in my life,” he said confidently. He looked up and smiled. “It gave me you. I no longer want what it offers. Everything I want, everything I need, is right in front of me.”

Len felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn’t remember the last time he blushed. He grabbed Barry’s hands and tugged him up onto the armchair. “You’re all I need, too,” he promised. 

**********

Lisa studied the back of Barry’s head as he moved around the kitchen faster than regular human speed. It amused her to watch bowls and dishes be used, cleaned and put back away in the time it took her to draw a breath and let it out. “You know, I never did get around to giving you a shovel talk,” she remarked casually. 

Across the table, Mick snorted as he continued to read his book. Barry paused and turned to her, large bowl cradled to his chest and a whisk in the other hand. “Does it involve an actual shovel?” he asked curiously.

“No,” Lisa answered, rolling her eyes.

“Then it’s not going to be nearly as effective as Joe’s.”

Lisa’s jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out, making Mick chuckle. “What?!”

Barry resumed stirring whatever he was making and nodded. “When Joe went with me to pick up Len’s ring, he pulled the emergency shovel from the trunk of his car, showed it to me and said that if I break Len’s heart he’ll use it to bury whatever frozen pieces are left, and that he would be Len’s alibi.”

Lisa looked at Mick who shrugged and turned a page. “West’s not bad for a pig,” he mumbled. 

Barry paused and looked at the bowl thoughtfully. “They bonded over jazz. At this point I think Joe likes Len better than me.”

Mick looked up from his book. “What are ya making?”

Barry grinned and turned back to the counter. “Len said that tomorrow is your birthday, so I’m making you banana bread.”

Mick looked surprised for a moment before grinning widely. “Thanks, Red. I love banana bread.”

Barry nodded as he grabbed a loaf pan. He poured the mixture into it and then placed the pan in the oven. He set the timer and washed his hands. “It’s kind of a bribe, too.”

“How so?” Mick asked, more curious than wary. After over three months of living in the kid’s apartment, he knew Barry was about as likely to betray him or Len as Lisa was of donating her jewelry to charity.

Barry took a deep breath and turned to face them. “I know Len wants you to be his best man. And you probably already know that Cisco is mine. I need you and Cisco to go together to get your tuxes. Please don’t set him on fire. Please don’t set his tux on fire. Please don’t set him on fire while he’s wearing the tux. Even if he says something stupid or jerky.”

Mick snorted. “And did you tell him not to be stupid or jerky?” the pyro demanded, feeling a little bit offended. 

Barry nodded. “I told him if he acts like a jerk or treats you badly, I’ll let you burn the original Flash suit.” He grinned mischievously. “He almost fainted just from the thought.”

Mick chuckled, his feelings eased. “Okay, Red. I’ll play nice.”

Berry turned to Lisa, who was watching them with a mix of fondness and surprise. “I have a favor to ask of you, as well.”

Lisa lifted one sculpted eyebrow. “Don’t I get a bribe?” she asked.

Barry grinned and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Lisa unfolded it and looked at the Jimmy Choo gold stilettos with crystal accents circled in marker. “Those will go nicely with the gold gown you’ll be wearing as Len’s grooms-woman.”

Lisa’s eyes lit up and she grinned. “For those shoes, I’d do just about anything.”

Barry smirked. “Good. I need you to pick up Felicity at the train station Wednesday and take her for her gown fitting.”

Lisa’s grin faded immediately. “Is Oscar the Grouch going to be there?”

Barry shook his head. “Oliver already has a tux and he won’t be arriving until Friday.”

Lisa stood up and walked over to lay her head on Barry’s shoulder. “One more week,” she said softly. “I can’t believe how fast you two managed to pull this off, but in one week, my big brother is getting married.”

Barry smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around Lisa’s waist. He glanced at Mick was looking calm and settled as he continued reading. Sometimes he had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that this was his life now, too.

He has a loving partner who used to be his nemesis. He has a team who loves and cares for him. Joe has been incredibly supportive ever since he had come out about his relationship with Len. He hadn’t had a panic attack in almost six months. He even had a roommate to watch gameshows with, now.

The truth was, he was happy. Truly, completely, utterly happy. And it all started with Len picking his pocket. 

**********

Len accepted the towel Caitlin handed him and dried his face and arms. Therapy was painful and exhausting, but he could feel his strength building, so he endured it. He was walking without the walker or cane, now, and his knee barely hurt anymore, unless it was raining. 

“So, you’ve got 90% mobility back,” Snow muttered. “Soon you’ll be able to run from the cops again.”

Len narrowed his eyes at her. While Ramon and Queen had accepted his relationship with Barry, Snow was still fairly vocal on not trusting him. She wasn’t nearly as bad as Iris, but it was obvious she still thought he was pulling a con. 

“You know,” he began with a slight sneer, “anyone else would chalk it up to jealousy, but I don’t think that’s it. You care about Scarlet, but it’s not romantic. So, why do you hate the idea of us so much?”

Snow gave him her frostiest glare, but he didn’t flinch. “Barry is a hero,” she said, her voice tight with scorn. “A truly innocent and good person. A man like you will only tarnish that. Maybe not today. Maybe not next month. But eventually, you’ll go back to being who you really are and you’ll either leave him heartbroken or you’ll drag him down with you.”

Len stood and tossed the towel down. White hot fury unfurled within him. He was so fucking done defending himself to everyone. “Or maybe,” he snarled, “Barry pulled me up to him. Did you ever think about that?” he demanded. “Maybe Barry doesn’t just make me better, maybe he actually makes me WANT to be better.” 

Len grabbed his regular clothes, pulling them on over his damp shorts and shirt, too anxious to get away from her judgmental attitude to bother showering first. “Barry isn’t just a hero, although the way you act, you seem to have forgotten that. You see the suit, but ignore the man inside it. Barry isn’t just the Flash. He’s a man. A smart, loving, exciting, gentle man. Smart enough to know what he wants and needs. Loving enough to see past my history to the man I really am. More exciting than any heist or adventure I can possibly imagine. More gentle than I ever knew a person could be. I’d be a fool to risk losing that, and I’m many things, Dr. Snow, but a fool isn’t one of them.”

He didn’t bother waiting for a reply. He walked out of the room as quickly as his tired body would allow. Once he was outside and sitting in Lisa’s car he paused to take a few deep breaths. Once he was calmer he acknowledged that maybe he had been a bit harsher than necessary. He knew the doctor was just worried about her friend. That didn’t stop it from bothering him, though. 

He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who would be more accepting. It only took five minutes to drive to Joe’s house. Ever since Iris had abruptly decided to take an extended vacation in Star City, he had found himself coming here at least once a week. They would play penny poker and listen to jazz while discussing the upcoming wedding or Len’s book. 

Even though there was only a seven year age difference between him and Joe, Len had found himself looking up to the other man. Joe was the type of man he wished his own father had been. He didn’t regard Joe as a father figure, exactly, more like an older brother or uncle. Not that he would ever say that aloud. 

Len got out and walked up to the door and knocked. The door unlocked and Joe opened it up, holding out a mug of hot chocolate. Len raised his eyebrows and the detective smirked. “Marshmallows are on the table. Shuffle the cards while I put on Fitzgerald.”

Len huffed with amusement as he entered the house. “How’d you know?”

“Therapy day,” Joe answered smugly. “Caitlin always gets under your skin. Don’t get me wrong, I love the girl like she’s my own, but you two can’t help but clash. You’re very similar, no matter how much you try to deny it. Protective, possessive and a bit cold to outsiders. You’ll do anything for those you love, but heaven help anyone who hurts them. You use violence to defend. Caitlin uses words. Both can leave a scar.”

Len sighed as he sat down at the table and picked up the card deck. “So what do I do? Let her goad me?”

Joe shook his head. “No. You keep doing what you’re already doing. You defend yourself and you remind yourself that she’s just being a good friend. She’ll come around eventually.” Joe smiled faintly. “And when she does, you’ll find yourself being defended just as strongly.”

Len dealt out a hand and added some marshmallows to his mug. “Thanks,” he said softly. He looked up and met Joe’s eyes sincerely. “For everything.”

Joe gave him a fond smile and nod. He arranged the cards in his hand and tossed a couple of pennies on the table. “Anytime.”


	12. Toasts, Dancing and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len tie the knot and become husband and husband.

“When Barry first told us that he was dating Len, I will admit that I didn't exactly react favorably. This was my son, the boy I raised. I taught him how to shave. I taught him how to drive. I took him to get his first tux for Junior Prom. I spent years wondering if each new person who entered his life would be the one to win his heart, only to find he had given it to someone I once arrested. Someone I was certain meant him nothing but harm." 

Joe paused and looked to his left where Len and Barry were sitting. "When I pictured in my head my idea of the perfect partner for Barry, I pictured someone tender enough to give Barry all the love he needed, but firm enough to keep him grounded. Someone smart enough to keep up with him. Someone who wouldn't let Barry get lost in his own head."

Joe smirked and looked back out at the crowd. "I also pictured someone closer to Barry's age than mine. Well, I'm pretty pleased to say I was right about everything but the age."

There were more than a few chuckles and giggles at that. Joe looked back at the newlyweds. "Len, you have more than exceeded my expectations. It only took a moment of watching you with my son to know, with absolute certainty, that you would do anything and everything to make him happy. Len, I am so very grateful to you. I am happy to call you family. Barry, I am so very proud of you. As proud as a father could possibly be."

Joe picked up his champagne flute and held it up to Len and Barry. "To my son and my son-in-law. I wish you a long life together. I wish you happiness. I hope that you always know how lucky you are to have one another."

Barry and Len shared a brief kiss before sipping their own drinks. They were about to stand and head to the dance floor for their first dance when Mick elbowed Joe out of the way and leaned against the podium. He cleared his throat and pulled a pair of glasses and a piece of notebook paper from his pocket.

"Snart and I've been friends for a long time," he read gruffly. "Ever since I spotted some punks trying to carve up this scrawny, mouthy little runt in juvie and was bored enough to step in and stop them. Ain't been able to get rid of him since."

Len groaned and dragged a hand down his face. "Mick, sit down," he hissed.

Mick snorted and continued. "Most of you know our history. Best damn thieves the world ever saw. Then Snart here had to go and start crushing on the kid. Not just a plain old crush either. I'm talking one of those pathetic crushes where I had to listen to him whine whenever someone else caught the kid's attention, even for a second. The type of crush where he doodled the kid's name in the margins of our heist plans."

"For the love of god, stop him," Len begged. Barry grinned widely and shushed Len, motioning for Mick to continue. 

Mick smirked out at the chuckling audience. "There was this one time, when the playboy over there," he said pointing out at Oliver Queen, "was in town and Red here was spending all his time with Queen. Snart was so jealous he stomped around his apartment for an hour, threw himself down on the couch to pout and almost shot himself in the…"

Len hopped up out of his seat and slapped a hand over Mick's mouth. "Thank you for that rousing Best Man speech, Mick. How about a drink? Open bar, after all."

Barry snickered from his seat. "Shot yourself where?" he called out.

Len looked back at Barry with a glare. "Want to spend your honeymoon on the couch, dear?"

Barry quickly wiped away his grin and stood, pointing over his shoulder. "Open bar's that way, Mick."

Len smirked and took Barry’s hand to lead him to the middle of the floor. The band began playing as they embraced and began to dance. Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s neck and laid his forehead on Len’s shoulder.

“My husband,” he whispered. 

Len smiled and kissed Barry’s temple. “My husband.”

The past week had been hectic for both men. Their respective families had done their best to get along (for which both of them were incredibly thankful) but that didn’t mean there weren’t problems. Lisa still had not forgiven Oliver for watching Barry and Len during an intimate moment (thank you, Mick, for sharing that nugget of information with her!) and continually referred to him as Tom (as in Peeping) or Oscar the Grouch. Cisco didn’t act like a jerk to Mick, but he did spill his ICEE drink in Mick’s car, which resulted in singed eyebrows and a lot of sulking (by both men). 

There was a mistake with the caterer over the cake they had ordered. Instead of a three tier white cake with blue buttercream frosting, they had a four tier devil’s food cake with dark chocolate frosting. Barry suspected Felicity may have had something to do with that, since she had been fiercely advocating for chocolate from the beginning. Her innocent puppy-eyes were fooling absolutely no one.

Captain Singh was understandably furious when he received his and Rob’s invitation. He spent the better part of a full work shift yelling about CSIs who apparently think it is their mission in life to give their commanding officer an ulcer. Barry had helpfully pointed out that Len had no criminal record anymore, but that didn’t seem to placate his captain. In the end, with no warrants and no recent crimes to link to Len, Captain Singh reluctantly agreed to let the matter drop. 

Rob Singh, on the other hand, was enthusiastic about meeting the infamous Rogue. Apparently, he liked a man in a parka. Turns out, Rob was also a contract lawyer who had connections with a small, but growing publishing company. He immediately offered to help Len negotiate a book deal. Having his husband work closely with an attractive criminal had the captain constantly sucking back shots of Pepto Bismol.

Shawna and Hartley were the only two Rouges to attend the rehearsal and wedding. Axel was still a wanted criminal, after all. Mardon and Bivolo showed no interest in returning to Central, so they weren’t invited. Besides, Barry and Len both agreed inviting Mardon to any event where there might be a member of the West family was probably a bad idea. Hartley and Cisco seemed displeased to reunite (if their snide remarks and veiled threats were any indication) but at least Shawna and Caitlin bonded over medical stuff. 

Kara had come from Earth 3 and brought her sister, Alex, and best friend, Winn. Watching Winn stammer and stutter as Lisa flirted with him was hilarious. Even more amazing (or alarming, depending on your point of view) was watching Mick follow Kara around like a lost puppy for the last three days. Maybe they shouldn’t have told him she had laser eyes…

Lost in the feeling of being in Len’s arms, it took a second for Barry to realize they had stopped dancing. Confused, he lifted his head only to see Len staring at something over his shoulder. Barry turned his head and immediately tensed up.

Iris squared her shoulders and crossed the floor. Barry quickly turned and placed himself in front of Len. Their friends and family watched with baited breath as Iris walked up to the newlyweds. Barry and Joe had had a hard time downplaying her absence to their friends who didn’t know about the rift between foster siblings. Most people seemed to already know it had something to do with Barry and Len’s nuptials, although no one blatantly said so.

Iris walked over until there was only a foot between her and Barry. She was wearing a soft green sheath dress and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. She was twisting her hands together nervously in front of her as she studied both men. She nervously bit her bottom lip before clearing her throat.

“You and I have been best friends for almost our entire lives,” she said softly. “I’m sorry I forgot that. I’m sorry I wasn’t a part of you big day. I’m sorry I tried to hurt you both. He makes you happy, and that makes me happy for you. I’m so, so sorry, Barry. I should have supported you. Can you ever forgive me?”

Barry felt Len give his hip a subtle squeeze before he stepped back. Barry smiled and pulled Iris into a hug. “Of course,” he said gently. “You’re my sister. I’ll always forgive you, just like you’ve always forgiven me.”

Iris sobbed softly and clung to Barry tightly for a long moment before releasing him and stepping back. She smiled up at him before looking over at Len. “You were right. There’s a big difference between want and need. I’m sorry, Leonard.”

Len moved back to Barry’s side and nodded his head. “Forgiven, Miss West. Thank you for coming. It means a lot to Barry.”

She nodded and moved away, walking over to Joe who quickly pulled her in for a tight hug. Barry turned to Len and smiled, relief evident in his eyes. It had hurt more than he had been willing to say that he was at odds with Iris. Len wrapped his arms around Barry and began leading him around the dance floor again. Soon, other couples joined them on the floor, but their focus was only on one another.

“How soon until we can leave?” Barry murmured in Len’s ear.

“We promised Joe we would stay at least an hour,” Len answered with a smirk.

“Did I mention I set up the St. Andrew’s Cross in our bedroom while you and Mick spent the night at your safe house?” Barry whispered. 

Len tripped slightly and almost stepped on Barry’s toes. He jerked Barry in closer, a low growl rumbling up from his chest. “You better not be teasing, Scarlet,” he warned. That was something he’d been literally salivating on trying with Barry, ever since that first night at Stellar. They had been waiting for Len’s knee to fully heal, but then got wrapped up in wedding preparations and hadn’t found the time for it, yet.

Barry chuckled wickedly and pressed a quick kiss to Len’s neck before placing his mouth by Len’s ear. “I hung it next to our new spanking bench. You know, the one you were mooning over online. I’m going to look _soooo _good stretched out on that red leather.”__

__A few people were alarmed by the way Len suddenly threw Barry over his shoulder and sped walked out of the reception hall without a word. A few, namely Oliver and Joe, chuckled, looking embarrassed. Mick outright belly laughed and reached for a bottle of champagne with one hand and Kara’s waist with the other, quickly spinning her onto the dance floor. (Kara may or may not have almost swooned.)_ _

__Maybe their relationship wasn’t conventional. Maybe they started out as enemies. No one could deny, though, that Barry and Len were perfect for one another._ _

__

__And, yes, Barry looked incredible on that bench._ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Starfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311982) by [ArmadaOfShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmadaOfShips/pseuds/ArmadaOfShips)




End file.
